Moonlight Trigger
by avahakdragon
Summary: Stiles chases after a forbidden love that gets him into a lot of trouble
1. Admittance

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original concepts of teen wolf, their writers or the actors involved**

Chapter One - Admittance

Stiles was sitting at his desk staring blankly at the wall with his laptop screen illuminating the dark room. It was quite late and Stiles was feeling left out once again with Scott chasing after Allison, the Alpha chasing Scott, Derek chasing the Alpha and Allison's family chasing Derek.

Stiles quickly broke the thought before thinking himself into circles, he was home alone tonight, his father was on duty and he couldn't sleep thinking something might happen. It has been too peaceful for the past few days, the alpha was bound to make another move for Scott soon.

Stiles turn his laptop off and laid on his bed staring at the ceiling in complete darkness. Stiles was only wearing his boxers with the window open letting the cold air rush past his skin as he let his mind drift.

As Stiles slept he thought about Derek and his perfectly sculpted body, he thought about that time he was shot and had to rush him to the veterinarian and he made the sarky commands to the wolf which only responded with aggressive threats.

As much as Stiles was scared of the werewolf he found every dominating threat intoxicating and arousing and the bulging of every muscle made him moan with longing.

Stiles never liked men really, he was still totally hot for Lydia, but there was something about Derek that made every fiber in his body tingle. Stiles knew he had feelings for Derek, deep feelings, feelings of love, but he submitted to the idea of it never happening.

Derek was hot and could have anyone he wanted and he didn't know if he was gay to begin with. "At least I have my dreams" Stiles thought to himself.

Stiles tried imagining himself kissing Derek on those beautiful soft lips, but before the mental deed could be performed, he was woken up by a dark figure leering over him.


	2. The Deed

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original concepts of teen wolf, their writers or the actors involved**

Chapter Two - The Deed

"You stink!" Exclaimed Derek, looking at Stiles half naked with the bulge forming in his underwear concerning himself of the heavy smell of arousal emitting from Stiles body.

Stiles jumped up with fright screaming, only to notice it was Derek, where at which point he got annoyed and started shouting "Dude, do you ever knock?". Derek completely ignored his protests while still staring at the bulge in Stiles underwear.

"You called me" Derek said with a hiss in his voice.

Stiles not realising it while in his fit that Derek was staring rather hungrily at the teens lean build. Derek was trying to restrain himself, his arousal was heightened by the full moon being present in only a few short days, making it harder to resist his more animal desires.

"I did not call you" Stiles responded.

Derek couldn't stand it anymore, he smelt the heavy aroma of arousal Stiles was giving off, he must have him now. Before Stiles knew Derek was right in his face pinning him down by the shoulder.

"I know what you want." The werewolf growled into Stiles' ear.

Stiles was completely shocked, he didn't even know what he was talking about until he grabbed at his crotch. Stiles didn't know what to do in this situation, he wasn't prepared, he wanted this for so long, but did not know how to handle it, not to mention he was still a virgin.

Stiles stop thinking about and just took the plunge. He grabbed Derek by the collar and pull him into a hard kiss. As the two lips touched they both moaned and Derek's manhood started to grow to the point where Stiles could feel it griding against his leg.

Stiles gasped at the size of Derek's member with excitement wanting more of Derek. He started to stick his tongue in Derek's month loving the taste and exploring the werewolf's month. Shortly after Stiles felt Derek's fangs were extended and he opened his eyes to meet Derek's glowing blues one glaring straight back at him.

Derek's wolf form did scare Stiles, but that as when it was more meant to kill him, but this just made him more excited as he let out a moan full of pleasure, feeling his own member harden.

Derek broke the kiss with a giant smirk on his face.

"Does this form please you?" Asked the werewolf in a deep sexy voice.

Stiles only response was pulling Derek back in for another kiss and this time deepened it to show him how pleased he was.

Derek once again broke the kiss, making Stiles whimpered at the lose of the hot werewolf's lips.

Derek tore off the shirt he was wearing with easy as if it wasn't there to begin with, showing off his powerful rock hard abs, watching Stiles moan as the sight made his underwear tighten. Derek pulsating with lust, glaring at the teen and gesturing him to take off his pants.

Stiles found this demeaning but the domination that Derek presented just made him more excite and even more willing to do what ever he said. Stiles quickly started to unbutton the pants and slipped them down realising Derek wasn't wearing any underwear and releasing his huge member from its fabric cage.

Stiles was taken back by the size of Derek's member almost cringing at the thought of having that inside him.

Derek quickly grabbed Stiles by the Jaw forcing his month open and pushing his member inside his mouth slowly, letting Stiles adjust to the size each time.

Stiles was quite shocked at how forceful Derek was, but it only made him want more. Stiles started to moan while sucking on the werewolf's member and in turn making Derek growl with ecstasy.

Stiles couldn't quite get the whole thing in his mouth as his gag reflex kept making him choke, but he loved that every time he did the wolf would moan loudly.

Derek's member started to pulsate irregularly and Stiles knew he was almost ready to cum. Stiles started sucking harder and trying to get as much of Derek's member inside him.

Derek began to howl as his cum filled the young teens mouth. Stiles was loving it, lapping up every sweet volley that came out.

Derek pulled his cock out of the teens mouth and drag him up for a kiss, sending pleasure spikes down Stiles body with his dripping cock wetting the fabric of his underwear. Derek was enjoying the taste of himself in Stiles' mouth, but he knew Stiles wasn't done yet and could not leave him in that state.

Derek pulled the teens underwear off reveling a beautiful piece of meat that made Derek's member grow in size again. Derek knew Stiles would not be able to handle his cock just yet, so he retracted the nails on his hand so he wouldn't hurt Stiles and with a quick spitting from his mouth slid them into his entrance making Stiles hiss with pain before moaning with pleasure when Derek found his prostate.

Stile was in heaven, although he wanted Derek's cock inside him, he himself knew that he needed a bit more practise before he could take the real thing.

Derek started to lightly bite and suckle on Stiles' neck trying to to break the skin to keep him fresh and innocent. This made Stiles moan uncontrollably making the werewolf grin at the sight of how much pleasure he was giving to the boy. Each nibble and love bite made Stiles moan loudly and his cock pulsating ready to cum any second now.

As Stiles moans became louder, Derek took Stile member into his mouth and gulped down the hot cum coming out. It tasted good, bitter but sweet at the same time. He return the favor to Stiles by sharing the taste in a kiss before removing himself from Stiles and collapsing next to him on the bed.

Stiles whimpered at the lose of Derek inside him.

Derek grabbed Stiles waist and forced him closer pushing his face into his chest.

Stiles took a deep breath smelling the incredible male wolf and gently fell asleep nuzzling Derek.

Derek licked the boy's neck slowly while falling asleep next to him.


	3. Realisation

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original concepts of teen wolf, their writers or the actors involved**

Chapter Three - Realisation

Derek woke up as soon as the first light hit him. He looked down to the beautiful boy's head buried in his chest. The werewolf felt content, happy even. Like he would not want to be anywhere else. This was strange, Derek has had this kind of interact many times in his life and never once has he felt this way.

Scared Derek got up and got his pants back on, jumping out the window and disappearing into the fields. Derek couldn't love anyone, he was on a mission to take down the alpha, he would be endangering not only himself, but the ones he chooses to love.

Stiles woke up shortly after finding the nice warm body gone from his side. At first he thought it was all a dream, sighing sadly as he got up from his bed.

Stiles quickly manages to find the ripped piece of material on the floor which was once Derek's shirt. This brought a small tear to his eye with happiness knowing his wildest dreams were true.

Stiles was knocked back to reality when he heard his father knocking on the door to see if he was ready for breakfast.

"Stiles! breakfast is ready" Stiles' father calling in ernest trying make sure he is in time for school.

"Coming" Is all Stiles could really reply with.

Stiles soon realised that despite the fact his greatest dream came true, he was all alone. No note and not a word. This made him panic a little, he didn't know if Derek actually liked him or if he ever really did at all.

Stiles soon decided that thinking about this was a little too girly for his liking so he went for a quick shower to remove last nights evidence before heading down stairs for breakfast.

At school Stiles was in deep thought again as his head span from all the questions he was asking himself, not even noticing Lydia acting all seductive to get a raise out of him. Stiles reach home class, his mind travelling back to last night trying to look for a hit that Derek liked him.

Stiles thoughts were soon broken by Scott wafting his hand in front of his nose.

"Dude,you smell funky." Scott protested with his wolf sense.

Stiles blushed as he thought the shower this morning was enough to get the smell off him.

"You got some last night didn't?" Scott asking with a smug smile on his face not being adept enough in his wolf abilities to recognise the smell as male or in fact Derek.

"uhmmm..." Stiles drag on hoping the bell would ring and he could jolt off. No such luck happened.

"Are you ok?" Scott queried looking a little confused thinking Stiles would be giving him way too much information at this point.

"No no, not at all, your just smelling me" Stiles covering his tracks badly, wishing the bell would just ring already.

"Oka.." Scott tried to utter before the bell rang and Stiles jutting off.

"Got to go" Stile shouted back before disappearing to his next class.

As Stiles took his classes, avoiding "Mr super nose", he constantly had this breaking heart feeling. He tried to just shake it off as being sex, but he loved the wolf and not knowing how Derek felt about him was driving him crazy.

After the third teacher shouting at him for not paying attention in class, Stiles protested he was not feeling well and to go home. Being the sheriff's son and a general good student the school allowed it.

As Stiles got in his jeep, the thoughts were still buzzing in his head, he decided to confront Derek and figure out what was going on.


	4. Shady Tactics

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original concepts of teen wolf, their writers or the actors involved**

Chapter Four - Shady Tactics

Derek hears Stiles jeep pull up outside his family house, the sound brings tremors to his heart. He has still not forgotten about the night before, the passion he had not shown another person in such a long time. Derek's heart strings began to pull, but he chose to ignore them, for his sake and Stiles.

Stiles walked nervously up to the burnt building's door and before even reaching the door's handle the door flew open mysteriously with no patron standing in the door way to explain its cavernous state.

Stiles even more on edge now walks in to find Derek lurking in the shadows of the house.

"What are you doing here?" Derek demanded with no glimmer of the night before on his face.

"I want to know why?" Stiles not knowing the correct words for the question he actually wants to ask.

"If you are going to waste my time..." Derek starting saying before being cut off by Stiles.

"Did last night mean nothing to you?" Stiles demanded with anger and pain in his eyes.

"No." Derek lied.

"It was a one time thing and nothing more. Now if you don't mind I would like to be left alone." Derek trying not to draw out the conversation too long, his eyes glowing blue.

Stiles stared down at the ground feeling rather hurt, but his obvious attraction towards Derek's wolf form was evident in his scent. Derek trying hard not to succumb to the aroma he is so addicted to, but seeing the sadness in Stiles face pulled at the heart stings of Derek that he started moving towards Stiles reaching towards his crouch.

Stiles still dazed by the heart breaking comment that he didn't even notice Derek moving towards him. Stiles was taken back when seeing Derek in the corner of his eye.

"What are yo..." Stile started before Derek cutting him off.

"Don't ruin this, It is what you wanted after all" Derek said sternly with his piercing blue eyes staring directly into Stiles.

Stiles soon gave into his urges still wanting to know the answer to all his questions, but his need for Derek over powering his rational thought. Stiles leaned in let his lips touching the soft ones of Derek letting out a soft yearning moan.

Stiles' conviction becomes absolute when grabbing at Derek's hair pulling him in for a deeper kiss putting all his feeling into it.

Derek lets out a growl as the ecstasy of the kiss overwhelms him. Derek breaks the kiss to stare deeply into the young teens eyes thinking of all the love he feels for him. It scares him, but it doesn't matter to him right now he just wants to please him.

Derek reveals a claw and slides it down Stiles' shirt ripping it down the front revealing his chest, making the older wolf growl bringing a seductive smirk to his face.

Stiles slides his hands up Derek's shirt tracing his rock hard abs. Derek was pleased with the way the young teen paid so much attention to his body and pinned Stiles to the wall and licked the young teens neck from the shoulder to the neck. Stiles face turns red trying desperately to not let out the raging moans of pleasure from the wolf's expert tongue work.

Derek proceeded to bite Stiles' neck finally making the young teen moan uncontrollable loving every moment, biting his bottom lip. Derek began to leave marks being spurred on by the pleasure yelps of the young teen.

Derek's ravaging soon stopped by the cocking of the a gun outside. Derek pulled himself away furiously from the young teen almost crushing his shoulders and cutting slightly into his flesh as he already shifted.

"Get out of here! Now!" Derek growled his voice devoid of all humanity.

Stiles shocked at the sudden change not knowing what is going on.

"Wha..." Stiles said before being cut off.

"Don't Argue!" Derek finally said before a flash bomb entered the building, Derek throwing Stiles to the floor before jumping out the back window.


	5. Confession

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original concepts of teen wolf, their writers or the actors involved**

Chapter Five - Confession

Stiles laid on the floor completely shocked, he was at square once again. Derek had this really bad habit of getting Stiles hopes up and then ripping his heart out every time and he falls for it.

It was not long before Stiles was pulled back to reality when he looked up and saw a gun barrel pointed towards his face.

"Oh shi..." Stiles began, shuffling hastily backwards.

"I see it is another on of Derek's victims." Kate said looking unfazed by what she was looking at.

Kate saw the ripped clothing and scratch marks on the back of Stiles, thinking it was weird that he was left in such a state, but didn't give it much more thought than that.

"Get out of here!" Kate commanded holstering her weapon.

Stiles just stared blankly at Kate not registering what was said to him.

"Move!" Kate said more loudly trying to get the teen out of the building.

Stiles jumped at the command and ran out the front door.

Stiles quickly got home and ran up to his bedroom dodging his father in case he saw him and wanted to ask questions. Stiles laid on his bed still shocked at what happened, it all started to slowly come to him. Stiles fully knew why Derek ran off this time, but he just can't shake the feeling like Derek thinks this whole thing is one big joke.

A few tears ran down Stiles face, but he quickly composed himself not wanting to feel like a hopeless girl needing rescuing. That night Stiles could barely sleep, his heart raced every time he thought of the wolf's face, the pain in his chest was unbearable.

The next day at school Stiles didn't feel like he had to worry too much about confronting Scott as he was miffed at him for getting his father hurt, fearing that this whole werewolf thing is going to be the death of him and his father.

As soon as school started Scott intrigued Stiles with his story of asking Derek for help and how he was training him last night. Stiles felt kind of hurt knowing that Derek had the time to help Scott out and not even the time to explain why he was playing yoyo with his heart.

Out of Spite Stiles took it upon himself to train Scott, giving him a variations of physical torments to help him control his wolf.

Later that night after having a rather good day distracting himself of his real issues, he gets a text from Scott asking him to meet him at the school with a 'key' to get inside. Stiles quickly picked up a pair of cutters and left to pick up Scott.

At the school Stiles and Scott met up with Derek in the school parking lot. Stiles was a little thrown by seeing Derek tonight still having so many questions to ask, but deciding against it as it was not the best time and Scott was around.

Stiles was nervous that bringing the Alpha to the school was going to get him killed, but not as nervous as watching Derek talk to Scott like he barely existed. Through the conversation Stiles just utter random statements feeling left out.

After Scott called for the Alpha and everyone was standing in the parking lot looking confused at Derek's empty car that once had Scott's boss tied up in it. A sudden shadow figure appeared, it was the Alpha and Derek didn't notice till it was too late and the Alpha stabbed him in the back with his claws.

It all happened so slowly to Stiles, the one he loved was killed right before him. Stiles did not want to believe what has occurred right in front of him. Stiles thought he was crying, he couldn't really tell this shock was just too much for him, all he could feel was Scott dragging him into the school.

"Stiles we have to get out of here!" Scott said crouching behind the door too afraid to look outside.

Stile did not respond, he just stared blankly into space, the tears pour down his face.

"Stiles!" Scott demanded trying to at least get a reaction out of Stiles.

"Dude, why are you crying?" Scott asked a bit more concerned for his friend now.

"Why did I fall in love with him..." Stiles utter more directing the question to himself than Scott.

"Wait. What? Derek? I thought you hated Derek." Scott looking even more confused.

Stiles turned to Scott showing all the pain on his face.

"He was everything I wanted. Now I will never see him again." Stiles said before staring at the floor.

"He is not dead." Scott trying to reassure Stiles.

"Did you not see what the Alpha did to him? He is dead and now nothing will bring him back!" Stiles said with his voice horse from trying to shout at Scott while crying.

"Look we don't have time for this. The Alpha is outside and is planning to kill us any second now. Can we just agree to get out of here first then we can discuss this?" Scott trying to put logic back into his friend's head.

Stiles nodded and wiped the tears off his face.


	6. Reappearance

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original concepts of teen wolf, their writers or the actors involved**

Chapter 6 - Reappearance

Stiles once again fell down on his bed feeling worse than he has ever felt before. The whole school incident has tipped him over the edge. Stiles would never forgive Scott for throwing Derek under the bus.

It has been a few days since that night and Stiles still morning the lose of the love he barely knew. Stiles finally fell asleep needing the rest for school tomorrow, his father staying home at night more so that he could keep an eye on his son.

Stiles felt the bed shift and a warmth covering his back, but he did not think about it too much, that is until he felt a warm wet feeling lapping at his neck. Stiles quickly jumped round on his bed to face the weary wolf that was laying next to him.

"Derek!" Stiles shouted not knowing whether to feel relieved or angry.

"Shut up!" Derek quickly said in a hushed tone, know that the police are after him.

"Sorry" Stiles said while looking at the floor sheepishly.

"What happened to you?" Stile inquired thinking back to the horrifying image of Derek being stabbed in the back.

"I laid low while I healed, but now my house is off limits since the police are all over the place looking for me" Derek said with venom in his words.

"Hey that was Scott, I had nothing to do with that." Stiles trying to defend himself and not anger the wolf anymore.

"Well thanks to him, I got no where to go." Derek said softly while deep in thought.

"Look like I'm stuck with you till some of this blows over." Derek said sternly, glaring at Stiles.

"Are you crazy! My dads the sheriff..." Stiles started before quickly getting cut off.

"Yes, but he isn't around that much since he is out there look for me." Derek explained.

"Alright, but if you are staying here, you need to answer one question for me." Stiles stated.

"Are we doing this again? Fine ask away." Derek said with a sigh of submission.

"Do you love me?" Stiles said staring Derek directly in his eyes.

"What will it help you if I did? Will it stop werewolves from attacking you? Will it stop Scott dragging you further into harms way?" Derek began.

"No Stiles, I'm not what you need in your life and your not what I need either." Derek ended without breaking the eye contact with Stiles.

Derek moved his face closer to Stiles, their noses touching slightly. Derek could smell the desire Stiles had for him, if only he knew how much the feeling was mutual. Stiles felt hurt by the last comment, but it didn't fool him this time, he could see it in the wolf's eyes. Without wasting time Stiles grabbed the wolf from the back of the head and pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

Derek was shocked at the bold move from the teen, but the feeling of the young teens lips against his was just to alluring that he let out a yearning growl into the young teens mouth while kissing back. Stiles was happy to feel the wolf submitting to the kiss and starting feeling the blood in his body move south making quite the bulge in his pants.

Stiles started rubbing his groin against the werewolf's body moaning uncontrollably, clawing at his clothes, trying to rip them off so he could finally look at the beautiful body his has always dreamed about. Derek was getting more aroused at the young teens movement against him, feeling his pants become tighter in response to the groin grinding moaning with pleasure with each stroke.

Stiles finally broke the kiss, both gasping for air, looking breathless at one another.

"You can't say that you don't enjoy this." Stiles said with a look of power in his eyes.

"mmmm ready to continue where we left off." Derek said before pulling his face into a sexy smirk.

Derek shifted in front of the young teen, knowing that it turn him on and started to lick down Stiles torso down to the pants he was wearing licking at the bugle over the material.

Stiles gasped with pleasure and felt his cock grow stiffer watching the wolf do his magic. Derek proceeded with biting the rim of Stiles' pants and dragged them off releasing his member from the prison. Derek growled seeing the young teens cock in front of his face.

Stiles was sweating at all the sensation the Derek was performing on him and groaning with lust. Derek retracted his teeth so that he could fit the young teens cock into his mouth. Derek watched as his first lick against Stiles' member made him almost scream with pleasure.

"Oh we can't have you doing that, your dad might walk in on us." Derek said while taking off his shirt.

Stiles eyes beamed straight to the old wolf's perfectly formed torso, every muscle ripples as the werewolf moved making Stiles almost cum at the site.

Derek took his shirt and pulled Stiles into one more passionate kiss before stuffing the shirt into his mouth. Stiles feel a wave of ecstasy flow over him as he tasted the sweat covered shirt that Derek was wearing moaning into it ever so much more.

Derek got back down to the teen member licking it and sticking it in his mouth hearing the muffled moans of pleasure coming from above.

Stiles body started to arch giving Derek the signal that he was close. Derek started moving faster on the young teens dick swallowing it whole as Stiles gave one last moan releasing his cum into the wolfs mouth.

Derek let the limp cock fall gently out his mouth with tiny drops of cum escaping. Derek took his shirt out of Stiles mouth and as soon as he did Stiles' looked deeply into Derek's eyes with hunger.

"It's your turn and I have something special in mind." Stiles said while pulling Derek's pants off releasing that huge member which was also one of the many things Stiles dreamt about.

Stiles thought Derek's pants to the floor and lifted Derek's legs so that he fell on his back with his ass slightly in the air. Stiles moved down to the older wolf's entrance and began to lick. The first lick sent shivers down the wolf's spine shifting him completely letting out a slight roar. Derek clawing at the bed to find something to stables himself from the pleasurable licking of the teen.

Stiles began to lick deeper making Derek moan more loudly. Stile grabbed at the huge cock and started to stroke it while licking. Derek started to arch and thrust his body not able to control himself. Stiles probed the werewolf's entrance stroking even faster now, until one last growl and the cum shots barreled out of the huge member even reaching the roof of the room and covering Stiles face.

Stiles smiled at Derek while he started licking Stiles face clean with a bit of a laugh in his throat due to the stain on the roof. Stiles shifted up to the wolf feeling quite spent and curled up to him falling asleep.

Before the two got comfortable suddenly the door opened and Stiles father barged in.

"Stiles are you.." Stiles' father started before seeing Derek.

Stiles' father reach for his gun, but before that even happened Derek already picked up his clothes and was out the window.

All Stiles' could say at this point was "Oh come on!" feeling the disappearing act a little old now.


	7. Impressions

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original concepts of teen wolf, their writers or the actors involved**

Chapter 7 - Impressions

Stiles grabbed at the ripped sheets on his bed, trying to cover up as much as he could before uttering "Dad! what a nice surprise." sweat flowing down his red face at how nervous he was.

"Stiles!" Stiles' father started shouting at his son, rage glaring out his eyes.

"You better tell me what is going on because last time I checked Derek was a murderer and now I see him with you doing... God knows what." Stiles' father said stopping for a bit to get his breath back.

"Derek?" Stiles' trying to play it off.

"No no that was not Derek, that was..." Stiles stopped seeing his father was not buying it.

"I'm not blind Stiles. I know what I saw and Derek is a criminal, maybe even a murderer. You cannot trust that man!" Stiles' father said still red with rage.

"Is this because I'm dating a guy?" Stiles' trying to play the gay card.

"Stiles! I swear if you weren't my flesh and blood I would kill you." Stile's father starting looking more upset now.

"I don't care if your gay, this is about your safety and now your dating him? How long has this been going on? I will not have that man drag my son down with him! I will not see my son get put in jail for that murdering son of..." Stiles' father said before being completely cut off by Stiles' next few words.

"He is not a murderer. That was Scott who said he was and I don't care what you say, but I love that man." Stiles said stopping as he felt the guilty instantly, knowing he just threw Scott under the bus there.

"Are you telling me that Scott was lying?" Stiles' father glaring at Stiles.

"uhmm, No, yes, I don't know..." Stiles said before looking down at the floor feeling ashamed.

Stiles' father finally calmed down after looking at his sons distort face.

"Ok I think it has been quite a rough day, get some sleep and we will talk in the morning and I don't want to catch you doing... what ever you were doing under my roof again, understand?" Stiles' father said walking towards the door.

Stiles just nodded and fell flat on his bed, a tear coming down his face.

Derek was standing on the roof of the house listening to the whole argument feeling bad that once again his presence has caused the teen so much grief, he wondered if he should even return after what happened, but he has no where else to go.

In the morning Stiles got out of bed slowly not wanting to have that talk with his father after last night. When Stiles got down stairs he noticed the house was rather empty. Stile found a note on the fridge. "Sorry can't have that talk now something came up" Stiles felt slightly relieved, but he still had a whole school day to go through and the full moon was tonight.

Stiles chuckled at the thought that maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea if Scott did kill him tonight, then that would mean his father wouldn't get the chance. I all seriousness Stiles got a bag of restraints ready for tonight and headed off to school.

It was finally lunch time at school and Stiles could finally get a chance to speak to Scott or more the other way round.

"So why Derek?" Scott said suddenly.

"Wha..? I thought you were cool with it, you seem fine the night at the school." Stiles said looking a bit shocked.

"Well considering it was argue and die verses agree and live, which one do you think I would go with?" Scott snapping at Stiles.

"Hey, you are always the one saying we should trust him." Stiles said in defence.

"Yeah with helping me control the transformations. I didn't say we should trust him that way." Scott said before curling his nose.

"Wait, you saw Derek last night? I thought he was dead." Scott said with a little excitement in his voice.

"How could yo..." Stiles stopped before releasing how stupid the question was.

"Yes he is alive." Stiles submitting to the original question.

"agg and you two had sex didn't you." Scott said finally covering his nose.

"uhmm uh" Stiles murmured his face turning bright red.

"Great Allison leaves me and now you got the perfect love story happening." Scott said looking forlorn.

"I wouldn't call it perfect." Stiles said looking out the window.

"So I'll see you after school for the lock up?" Scott inquired.

"Yeah sure man, just got to pick up a bag from home first." Stiles said before picking up his tray and leaving the table.

That night in Scott's room, Stiles trying to convince his friend to be chained up only for him to resort to cuffing him to his radiator. Scott threatened and pleaded with Stiles to release him, but the full moon's power soon took hold and he broke his restraints and pounced at Stiles claws ready to attack his throat.

Before Scott could reach his friend's vital organs, Derek appeared suddenly bashing the younger wolf into the wall.

Derek stood fully shifted between Scott and Stiles. Now the real battle begins and Derek doesn't plan on letting Scott lay one scratch on Stiles.


	8. Claiming

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original concepts of teen wolf, their writers or the actors involved**

Chapter 8 - Claiming

Derek and Scott squared off, growling at each other waiting for someone to make the first move. Scott aggression took over and lunged at Derek clawing at him furiously, but Derek just stepped aside making Scott ram straight into the wall. Derek quickly grabbed the back of Scott's shirt and through him into the other wall.

Derek tried to kick Scott against the wall, but Scott dodged grabbing at Derek's leg and pulled him too the ground. Scott still trying to claw at the older wolf's vital organs, but Derek just moved out of the way.

Quickly jumped to his feet and kicked Scott in the abdomen, making the younger wolf fly over Stiles head, Stiles ducking and crawling out of the way. Scott glares at Derek with rage and lunged at the older wolf once again before Derek clawing at Scott's shoulder cutting into the flesh and then twisting around and grabbing Scott's hand and proceeded to crush it.

Scott gain a little of his humanity before breaking out and jump out his window running off in the night.

Stiles crawls out from under the table, feeling a little ashamed of himself. Derek grins at Stiles looking a little sadistic. Stiles worried a bit, but decided to go towards the older wolf. Derek was still shifted, but he could not control it, his lust was overwhelming him and it was the full moon.

Derek began to rip off Stiles' shirt using his claws. Stiles just stared at the older wolf confused, but looking at that lustful look on Derek's face made him go with it, although at this pace Stiles is going to run out of shirts.

Derek through Stiles on to Scott's bed and mounted over Stiles licking Stiles neck tasting the beautiful young teenage, smelling the arousal imitating off Stiles body making him lose what little control Derek had over himself. Derek's claws dug slightly into the young teen and Stiles moaned and hissed not know if he liked the pain or not.

Stiles tried to change the tone by pulling the wolf in for a passionate kiss trying not to cut his tongue on the older wolf's fangs. Derek growled into the young teens mouth gaining a little control back and taking the claws out of the young teen.

Derek began to remove his clothes in front of the young teen in a teasing stripping motion and grinning watching Stiles bulge pulsate inside his pants watching him disrobe with a slight drool leaving the young teens mouth. Stiles was taking Derek's amazing body in moaning at every muscle ripple.

"I want you now!" Stiles said almost commanding.

"Take me, fuck me" Stiles ended with a moan watching Derek take off his pants showing off that giant member.

Derek's control was slipping again, see the teen calling for him, wanting him, it made him growl at the ever pulsing cock in Stiles pants. Derek pouched on the young teen and ripped his pants off, Stiles having a little of a scowl on his face since he didn't know what he was going back home in.

Before Stile could protest any further, Derek flipped him over and pushing Stiles down on Scott's bed forcing the young teens ass into the air so Derek could inspect it. Derek gone down and started licking at the young teens entrance making the him arch and twitch at the pleasure that the older wolf was inflicting with his expert tongue work.

Stiles was a little shock this time was different the foreplay was going a lot faster than usual and he wasn't quite sure if he will be able to take the wolf's giant member inside him. Stiles felt Derek stop licking and felt a hard pulsating member at his entrance. Stiles just looked at the older wolf and he saw a face that was not familiar to him, he knew Derek didn't have control of himself and started to shiver with fear.

"Slowly" Stiles said hoping the words would get to Derek.

Derek trying to contain himself, but he could not control his animal urges and started entering the young teen faster than what would be comfortable. Stile gasped and hissed trying to mask the incredible pain he was feeling. Derek pushed in even further into the quivering body growling with the gratification that the wolf was getting for taking the teen. Derek pulled himself down and biting the young teens neck leaving marks after every bite making sure every one knew that Stiles was his.

Derek began picking speed up in his thrusts, Stiles still not getting the grip on the pain he was feeling, almost blacking out after every stroke. Derek was too far in his control was completely taken away, fucking the young teen harder hoping he wasn't hurting him too much.

Stiles finally got use to the motion and started to enjoy the large member inside him and matching his motion so that Derek's large member hit the prostate every time. Stiles was getting closer to his climax, but Derek didn't look anywhere finished and he tried hard to keep himself going, but the motion was too much for the teen to handle and he climaxed all over Scott's sheet, feeling a little guilt knowing he just had sex on his best friends bed.

That feeling of guilt was completely washed away when he realised Derek wasn't finished and he gasped and gripped onto his friend's sheets hoping Derek would be finished soon. Derek trusted into the young teen erratically and climaxed into the young teen filling him to brimming point.

Derek pulled out quickly making the teen whimper in pain. Derek regained his control and looked at the young teen in shock and horror, he came here to protect him and here he has probably hurt him more than what Scott would have done.

"I..'m s-sorry" Derek stuttered as he picked up his clothes and bolted towards the window.

"Wait!" Stiles called after him noticing he was already gone.

Stiles felt sad that Derek left, he wanted to let him know it was ok and that he understood. Stiles grabbed a towel from Scott's bathroom and headed towards his jeep and drove himself home groaning in pain every step.

Stiles limped into his house seeing his father sitting, waiting for him. Stiles' father bolted to his limping son noticing the blood coming out of the claw wounds.

"This was Derek wasn't it!" Stiles' father shouted pulling out his gun with murder in his eyes.

"No dad..." Stiles trying to stop his father.

"No Stiles, I'm not going to sit here and let that murderer hurt my son, now stay here I'm going after that son of a bitch." Stiles' father said before fleeing through the door and into his car.

"It wasn't his fault" Stiles said softly feeling bad for what just happened.


	9. Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original concepts of teen wolf, their writers or the actors involved**

Chapter 9 - Trouble

Stiles wakes up the next morning feeling very groggy and numb from last nights series of unfortunate events. Strangely Stiles slept very well last night, but being attacked and raped in one night would tire anyone out.

Stiles limps down stairs still feeling pain all over his body, looking for his father. All Stiles found was a note saying he was working hard to take the "bastard" down, pity that bastard was the love of his life. Stiles sat at the dinner table not feeling very hungry this morning, his father said he could skip school today, but staying a lone with his thoughts just sounded like a bad idea.

Stiles was staring blankly at the wall recounting what happened last night, feeling both dread and disappointment. Derek said he was going to stay over here for a while but ever since his father caught them Derek has been completely AWOL.

"I miss him" Stiles sighed out.

Stiles got lost in thought again before abruptly slamming his hands against the table.

"Why does this all have to be complicated? I know he is a werewolf and on the run and now I got my dad running after him! I just want to be with him, but no. Something always has to come up and he runs away like I'm the plague and I don't even know if he likes me or just using me for sex!" Stiles shouted at the walls finally calming down release he is only talking to himself.

The school day was long a boring and Stiles did all his best acting covering up the limp he had. It was lunch time and Stiles was sitting alone eating when Scott came up to him with a perplexing look on his face like anger and sadness mixed into his face.

"I'm so sorry Scott" Stiles knowing exactly why Scott would be angry with him.

"but you did try to kill me." Stiles ended hoping to get away with it.

"I'm sorry I nearly killed you, but you do know I have to burn my sheets now!" Scott started looking distressed.

"You know I'll never get that smell out of them, the smell of you and Derek and ughyuck" Scott pulling his face trying to shake out the bad mental image he gave himself.

Stiles could not help but chuckle a little at the weird expressions on his friends face.

"Why did I smell blood on my bed though?" Scott inquired, now looking a lot more serious.

Stiles immediately grabs the side of his hip where the scars that Derek made were. Scott looked over and saw the manger damage that was left by the older wolf.

"Was that me?" Scott looking more worried.

"No, it wasn't. It was Derek." Stiles let slip before covering his month knowing the mistake he made telling Scott.

"Wait? What? Derek did that. What the hell were you two doing in my bed!" Scott even more concerned now.

"Well it seems that controlling your anger during a full moon is one thing, but trying to control your lust is a completely different thing." Stiles resigning himself to the truth.

"So he basically raped you? On my bed!" Scott shouting at this point and every one in the cafeteria looking in their direction.

Stiles blushes red and all the on lookers listening in on his personal life.

"Well it wasn't his fault, he couldn't control himself" Stile said very quietly hoping every one would look away.

"He could have killed you Stiles" Scott trying hard not to shout this time.

"Well not like your doing a bang up job of not trying to kill me" Stiles snapped back.

"Well it is a good thing your still alive." Scott frowning in shame at Stiles' last comment.

"I don't know for how long though. I still need answers. So I'm going to go find Derek after school." Stiles said with conviction in his eyes.

"Do you need me to go with you?" Scott asks feeling that his friend is vulnerable.

"No Scott, this is something I need to do alone." Stiles said before digging into his food again.

Stile drives to the old burnt down Hale build calling out Derek's name, but getting no answer. Stile was about to head back to his jeep before a familiar blond women stands in front of him with a glock in hand.

"Well, what do we have here. The same kid that I found a couple nights ago in this very house." Kate said with a smirk on her face.

"I-i was j-just leaving." Stile trips over himself.

"Aww sweety I would really like to ask you some questions first. Like why your limping with some pretty nasty bandages on your hip, last time I saw you, you just had a little scratch on your back." Kate says in that patronising sweet tone.

"uhmm.." Is all that Stiles manages to say.

"Oh now I get it. So your Derek's new play thing. I remember a long time back I used to have the same marks." Kate said grinning ear to ear.

"uhm What, wait, oh damn" Stile realising he just gave himself away.

"Oh I knew it, but he must really like you, because I never ended up half as bad as you are now" Kate enjoying making the young teen squirm.

"Well as much as I enjoy watch you try to figure this whole thing out, I got some questions for you." Kate grabbing Stiles and trowing him on the floor to restrain him.

"Are you going to kill me?" Stile ask his face in the dirt.

"Oh, Sweety no. This is just a friendly conversation between you and me. Some one else will kill you." Kate says glaring at the horrified face on Stiles.

"Derek, help!" Stiles screamed, the only thing he could really do.

Derek who was sitting deep in the woods far from the Hale house, feels a tremor in his body and he know straight away it was Stiles and he was in trouble.


	10. Submission

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original concepts of teen wolf, their writers or the actors involved**

**Note: This is the first apex of the story, I'm hoping to see lots of reviews for this one.**

Chapter 10 - Submission

Stiles wakes up from his unconscious state after being hit in face by Kate after he tried to scream for help. Stiles felt like such a girl, always needing rescuing and always calling for the same person to do it, he wondered why he called Derek's name instead of Scott, just shows you how hopelessly in love he is.

Stiles was snapped back to reality when Kate gave Stiles a slap to the face. Stile immediately tried to get his bearings only to see he was tied up in a dark dank room with water dripping off the ceiling.

"So how do you know Derek?" Kate inquired with a stern look on her face.

"I don't know, big scary looking guy, that's also really hot. Kind of a hard one to miss" Stiles acting rather cocky.

"a ha. So you think your funny. You won't think it is too funny when I start rearranging your insides." Kate said with an evil smirk on her face.

Stiles whimpered a bit at the threat now feeling very sorry for himself. Kate got one of her goons to hit Stiles on the side of his torso with a baseball bat. A shock wave of pain shoots through Stiles making him collapse over himself.

Derek was tracing through the woods trying to seek out Stiles, but not able to pick up a scent or an impression where he was last. Derek was getting his bearings before a sharp pain overwhelms him to the floor.

"Stiles what have you gotten yourself into now" Derek chokes to himself.

Derek dashes in the direction of his family house feeling the strong connection again with Stiles.

"You better tell me where I can find Derek." Kate commanding the assaulted teen.

"Even if I knew where he was, I wouldn't tell you." Stiles still having some courage left in him after that last attack.

"Aw and here I thought we could be friends, not like Derek cares about you anyway." Kate said, her voice filled with venom.

"What!" Stiles said glaring at Kate's smug face wanting to kick it in.

"Awww, don't act so surprised. I mean look at Derek, his hot and can have anyone he wants. What? You think your special?" Kate egging the young teen on.

Stiles tries to block out the doubting voices, but he could help but let a tear run down his face.

"Now I see you know it too. Now all you have to do is tell me where Derek is and I can make this all go away." Kate said trying to hold a sympathetic look on her face.

"I will never tell you. Even if he is using me at least I know I love him and that is all that counts for me." Stiles said softly with full resolve in his eyes.

"And here I was hoping I wouldn't have to use him again." Kate said signaling the goon with the bat.

The bat flew into Stiles ribs almost cracking one. Stiles once again barreled over in pain hissing into his chest.

"Ready to talk?" Kate said her voice filled with sugar.

"Never!" Stiles panted out trying to regain his breath.

The goon was going to hit Stiles again with the bat until Derek grabbed the bat mid swing and butted the end of the bat into the goons nose making him fall unconscious on the ground.

Kate spins around firing her gun at the werewolf, but Derek manages to evade the shots running around her on all fours. Derek's eyes glow bright staring at the female ready to kill.

Kate aims her gun at Derek's new position, but before she can fire a shot Derek was already over her landing a kick in her stomach, but before she could go flying Derek grabbed her shirt and used the momentum to fling her across the room into the wall knocking her unconscious .

Derek cuts Stiles lose and cradles him in his arms bolting out of the hideout before more goons showed up.

Derek runs quite a distance in the woods before stopping and letting the young teen down gently on a soft bed of leaves. Derek just stares at the semi-unconscious teen, think of what he should say.

"I thought I lost you" Was Derek's first words and the first words he has ever said to Stiles with concern on his face.

"Nah, I can take care of myself" Stiles said with a weak smile.

Derek look over the young teens body seeing all the wounds inflicted upon him feeling guilty that some of them were caused by him.

Derek stared deeply into Stiles eyes with such intensity Stiles thought his head was going to explode.

"Don't do that to me again. I love you too much to see you get hurt" Derek said with a sigh of relief when he finally got it off his chest.

Stiles was so shock he thought for a moment that he was having a heart attack.

"Wait, could you say that again I'm not sure I heard you right" Stiles sounding more himself now.

"Look. Don't except me to be all emotional and lovable, neither of us are in the right place right now and this relationship will be hard." Derek said his face stern again.

"Well that's just the way I like it" Stiles said playing on the innuendo in Derek's last statement.

Derek just rolled his eyes, but then noticed the bulge in the young teens pants pulsating, begging to be touched.

"You still want to be around me after what happened last time?" Derek inquired looking surprised.

"Hey, Scott tries to kill me ever other day at least you give me a happy ending afterwards." Stiles said laughing.

Derek smiled at the young teen and kissed him softly on the lips, the slight touching making Stiles moan. Stiles began to part his lips engulfing more of Derek forcing his tongue to meet with the older wolf's making Derek growl happily.

The two tongue battled, but not all the other times, this was so much more sensual as Derek grazed his hands lightly on the young teens skin making Stile gasped and moan begging for more attention.

The two parted both gasping for breath staring at one another taking in all they could.

"I heard what you said about me in there" Derek said motioning back.

"It was completely unnecessary." Derek said trying to hide the satisfaction that was creeping on his face.

Stile just smiled and gripped Derek's hair forcing the wolf into another kiss. Stile explored the older wolf's mouth taking in the taste and breathing making every fiber twitch with anticipation. Derek moaned in the young teens mouth enjoy the sensual attention he was getting.

Derek reached down to the bulge in the young teens pants and started to rub lightly getting an instant jerk from Stiles as he broke the kiss to let out a loud moan, before resuming the kiss.

Stile reach his hand under Derek's shirt feeling the hard abs tracing them up and down with his fingers, coming up with ideas of tracing his tongue on those firm hills thinking how much Derek would enjoy it.

Derek removed his hand from what is now a wet patch forming on Stiles pants from all the leaked pre-cum. Stile whimpered wanting the attention again, but before he could pretest Derek climbed on top of him biting the bottom of Stiles limp making the young teen moan again before processing to rub his own harden member against Stiles' groin making the young teen arch in pleasure.

Derek was sniffing the young teen taking in that scent he enjoyed so much, growling with a primal desire for the young teen. Derek finally broke the kiss leaving Stile breathless and started to lick the neck area crossing his tongue over the pulse point scoring him a moan every time.

Stile heard a tearing noise and noticing his shirt was ripped off again making him glare at Derek disapprovingly.

"Don't look at me like that, it was ruined already" Derek said before biting Stile neck, making him completely forget why he was mad to begin with.

Derek started to move down Stile body with his tongue making sure to pay attention to every bit of definition on his body. Stiles started to bite his bottom lip trying to stabilise himself from the overwhelming pleasure.

Derek bite down on the zip of Stiles' pants and pulled it down slowly letting Stiles member release itself from its prison from the huge pressure building up inside. Stiles gripped onto Derek hair as the older wolf made the motion to pull the pants off. Derek gripped the lip of the pant s with his teeth pulling slowly to let Stiles maneuver out of them.

Stiles laid on the ground breathless with nothing but his grey boxer briefs on with a huge bulge pulsating under the material, making Derek growl yearning to have the young teen now. Derek moved in over Stiles and started to kiss the young teen passionately moving Stiles hands to his T-shirt and motioned to have him remove it.

Stiles began to remove the shirt slowly letting the tips of his fingers feel the old wolf's firm chest, making Derek moan in Stiles mouth. Derek broke the kiss so Stile could remove the shirt completely revealing the strong firm body. Stile stared still in disbelief that something so beautiful liked him. Derek resumed the kiss and now motioning Stile to remove his pants.

Stiles started to remove the pants letting Derek help by wriggling out releasing the large member on Stiles torso with a thud, making the young teen arch and moan at the racing thoughts of what he wanted Derek to do to him with it.

Derek was pleased to see the young teen in so much ecstasy, which he proceeded to grind against the young teen earning him more moans of pleasure. Derek once again got down to Stiles crotch and took off the tiny material standing between him and the young teens member.

As the material is removed Stiles arches once again feeling like he would cum at the slightest touch and as that though went through his mind he felt a warm wet feeling grip his dick making him almost scream in ecstasy gripping onto the werewolf's hair to stop himself from cumming too soon.

Derek bobbed on the young teens member feeling it pulse in his mouth and hearing the erratic heart beat as every stoke almost sends Stiles over the edge. Derek took the whole member into his mouth letting it reach all the way to the back of his throat covering it with spit before releasing the young teen before he came.

Stile whimpered at not having the werewolf pleasure him, but soon as he opened his eye he was Derek looking over him grinning.

"How about we do it right this time." Derek said as he forced two fingers in Stiles mouth and Stile began sucking and licking almost immediately. As the fingers were nice a coated in the young teens spit he pushed then close to the entrance circling it before pushing one finger inside feeling the young teen twitch from the sudden intrusion.

Derek stopped and let Stiles get use to the sharp pain, he didn't want to hurt him like he did last time. When Stile motioned for the wolf to proceed, Derek began to move the finger in and out looking for Stiles sweet spot and then entering a second finger scissoring to stretch him out.

When Stile was comfortable with the second finger he entered a third really making sure Stiles could take him this time. Stiles soon felt an emptiness inside him as Derek removed his fingers moaning slightly at the the loss.

Derek move his member into position, spitting on his hand and lubing the large cock.

"Are you ready for this?" Derek asked whispering in Stiles ear.

Stile just nodded preparing himself. Derek slipped his dick inside slowly feeling for Stiles reaction, but he seems to be taking it well. Derek pushed himself in further hearing Stiles grip and moan as Derek just hit his sweet spot.

Derek relaxed a bit waiting for Stiles to give him the ok.

"Oh just fuck me already" Was all Stiles said and was all Derek need to start thrusting in the young teen.

Stiles moaned each thrust and hiss every time Derek hit the spot. Derek was quite surprised he wasn't trying to rape him like the last time, but this felt good, really good. Derek growled deeply in his chest staring at Stiles with lust.

"Harder" and "Faster" were the only two words Derek heard during the session trying to please the young teen underneath him. Derek began to stroke the young teens member feeling he was close to climaxing.

Derek timed his strokes to his thrust making Stile buck and arch ready to shoot his load. Derek and Stiles came in unison as Derek's eye turned bright blue and howled at his climax.

Stiles was spent and was already falling asleep when the last thing he said before dozing off was "I love you". Derek smiled pulling himself out slowly and watching the frown Stiles made when he noticed the emptiness.

Derek wrapped his arms around the young teen also ending with "I love you too" and falling asleep next to him.

Stiles woke up the next morning with wild life surrounding him and noticing for the first time Derek was still there. Stile just grinned and fell back to sleep curling up to the werewolf's chest.


	11. Unexpected Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original concepts of teen wolf, their writers or the actors involved**

**Note: Ok now on to Part two of this story, thanks for all the reviews  
><strong>

Chapter 11 - Unexpected Plan

Derek rouses from his slumber to find Stiles cuddled up to his chest, it made him smile thinking that he could finally be with his love, but the dread pulled over the older wolf's face when he knew that Stiles' world was about to change since now he cannot trust him wondering around alone without his protection.

Derek didn't want to wake the young teen, but it was broad daylight and they are outside in the woods naked. Derek started to lick Stiles neck hoping it would be a better way to wake up than shaking him. Stile stiles started to open his eyes, shivering as the licking sensation was starting to pump blood into his crotch.

Derek stopped the minute Stiles eye were open.

"Why did you stop?" Stiles inquired while rubbing his hard member against Derek's leg.

"I just need you to wake up. We need to talk." Derek sounding serious making Stiles head pop into an alert stance.

"Don't worry. It is not as bad as you think, but you're still not going to like it." Derek said trying to have sympathy in his voice.

"Come on, get dress. I don't want to also be on the run for indecent exposure." Derek said getting up and dusting off his pants.

Stiles just laid on the ground for a while watching Derek putting on his clothes have one last lustful look at the firm body in front of him. Stiles soon jumped up and started getting dress when Derek shot his disgruntled facial expression towards him.

Derek took Stiles to a remote part of the woods and signaled for Stiles to take a seat on a rock. Stiles sat down looking very confused as why they had to be so far away from civilisation just to have a conversation.

"I need you to understand that what I'm about to tell you to do is not up for debate." Derek started as Stiles made an inappropriate chuckle at his words.

"You think this is a joke!" Derek said with a stern look on his face.

"No, no. It is just... You're making it sound like we're going to die." Stiles said jokingly.

"We just might if you don't do as I say!" Derek said almost shouting at Stiles.

"Look. Now since the hunters know you and I are connected they will come after you to get to me." Derek said and the first time looking frightened.

Stiles started to look serious knowing what Derek was saying was true.

"What you need me to do?" Stile asked with a bit of a nod.

"I'm going to need you to hide out with me. I have a cottage near here that I go to when I need to lay low. I hid there when I was stabbed and the police were after me." Derek said looking off into the distance.

"Well that not so bad, I can grab a few things and stay with you for a little bit till everything is quiet. I just need to spin a story to my da..." Stiles trailed off when he saw a less than amused Derek.

"Give me your phone!" Derek commanded.

Stiles handed his phone to Derek which he proceeded to crush in his hand.

"Wa.. What the hell are you doing?" Stiles sputtered out in distress.

"No one can know where you are. Not your dad, not Scott. No one Stiles, do you understand!" Derek shouted the words at Stiles hoping the sheer volume would make it sink in.

"Derek, my dad is freaking enough as it is, what do you think will happen when he finds I'm missing and what about school?" Stiles rambled.

"Do. You. Want. To. Live?" Derek stared at Stiles with such intensity that it felt like he was burning a hole through his head.

"Yes, but you can't just ask me to put my life on hold." Stiles trying to rationalise.

"Stiles, you are not like Scott. You are not a werewolf, so you can't defend yourself like he can. You go back and it is over, for both of us." Derek said more calmly.

"Well is the cottage at least nice?" Stiles inquired with a look of defeat on his face.

"Yeah, It's nice. If we were living in the dark ages." Derek started.

"The cottage is off the grid completely remember. So no electricity and no running water." Derek said sharply watching the distressed look overcome Stiles face.

"You're asking a teenager with ADD to stay in the most boring place ever." Stiles said still shocked.

"Well I'll try to keep you entertained." Derek said with a smirk on his face.

Stiles was already getting aroused as his member starts to harden. Derek smiles at him as he smells Stiles arousal.

"We will have plenty of time for that, but right now we have to get back to your place quickly so you can take some supplies and no electronics, there is no point. Your can't leave notes either." Derek said walking in the direction of civilisation.

Stiles followed hoping nothing bad will happen, he has already been beaten up two days in a row and he is not looking forward to a third.


	12. The shock

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original concepts of teen wolf, their writers or the actors involved**

**Note: Sorry about the late release. Work doesn't give me the free time to be a writer, but my desire to write more is fueled by your reviews. So the more reviews the more I write.**

Chapter 12 - The shock

Stiles and Derek make there way to Stiles' house stopping outside the window on the roof.

"Ok we need to get only the most important supplies that you will need. I want us to be in and out without alerting anyone." Derek said with a snarl reminding Stiles that what ever he took had to be worth it.

"Alright, alright. No need to be a sour wolf." Stiles said, feeling a little ashamed at the result of what happened last time he said such a comment.

Stiles' father was pacing around the house panicking about where his son had gone. Stiles' father then hears a soft thud above him coming from Stiles' room, he charges up the stairs knocking on his son's room door.

"Stiles? Is that you? If it is you better have a pretty good reason for making your father worry sick about you." Stiles' father said trying to hold back his anger.

Stiles almost jumped out his skin at the sudden knock, hearing his father's voice calling to him making him shudder in fear as he glared at Derek for guidance. Derek just points to the door motioning him to get rid of his father. Stiles opened up the door slightly only revealing his face to his father.

"Hey dad... Whats up?" Stiles trying to act innocent with a big smile on his face.

"That not going to work on me today son. Where were you?" Stiles father asked sternly demanding an answer.

"I was out with Scott." Stiles lied.

"Funny thing is son. I called Scott and he had no idea where you were." Stiles' father said not moving a single muscle in his face.

"Well.. uhmm... well you see..." Stiles tripped over himself, but being cut off by his father.

"Enough! You know it is dangerous out there. There is a murderer out there and as far as I can see he has already did quiet a bit of damage to you." Stiles' father shouted.

Derek's rage was starting to consume him and he heard the harsh words of the father, wanting to make Stiles pain go away.

"Dad I..." Stile tried to continue before being cut off again.

"Stile I don't care if you love that man. He is going to kill you and I don't know what I would do without you. She would never forgive me if I did." Stiles' father said looking at the ground as sadness claimed his face.

"Dad. No. Don't" Stile trying to find words to comfort his father.

Derek grabbed Stiles' shoulder and moved him to the side and opened the door to reveal his presence. Stiles' father shot up a look and the sadness was instantly replaced with anger as he unholstered his gun pointing it directly at Derek.

"How dare you." was all Stiles' father got out before Stiles butted in.

"No, don't you dare." Stiles said placing himself in front of the gun.

"Stiles move out of the way, he is dangerous." Stiles' father shouted at his son.

"No he is not. If it wasn't for him I would be dead right now." Stiles pleaded with his father.

"You came back to me in a bloody towel the other night and you suppose to make me believe it wasn't him?" Stiles' father said not taking his eyes off the cold stare of Derek.

"That wasn't his fault. He has done nothing but protect me." Stiles said and tear leaving his eye.

Derek's heart sank at the words feeling relieved that Stiles didn't blame him for that other night, but he kept his face emotionless as he started to speak.

"I'm here to protect your son." Derek said.

"Yeah, then why did you try to kill him in the school?" Stiles' father needing a bit more convincing.

"That wasn't me." Derek said not giving much away.

"Then who was it." Stiles' father inquired not believing a word.

"I don't know, but I plan to find out." Derek said still looking through the Sheriff as if he didn't exist.

"Well, your coming with me until we figure this whole thing out." Stiles' father said making a motion towards his cuffs.

"If you lock me up, you son will die." Derek said threateningly.

"Well, I like my odds" The sheriff commented before Stiles interrupted again.

"It wasn't him at the school. It was all a lie." Stiles spitted out gritting his teeth and shutting his eyes expecting a punch in the face.

"What?" Was all Stiles' father could say.

"Scott made the whole thing up. We don't know who was trying to kill us." Stiles said not changing his facial expression.

Derek was scared that Stiles was going to give away too much information, but he guessed if it would make the police come after him, it might be better.

"You lied to me? Why? About this of all things." Stiles' father gasped out felling a bit betrayed.

"We were scared we didn't know what to do. The janitor died and we knew you wouldn't believe us if we didn't put a name on it." Stiles said trying not to reveal important information which made Derek sigh with relief.

"So you decided to throw someone you say you love under the bus?" Stiles' father inquired still feeling rather confused by the whole story.

"That wasn't my idea. Scott said that." Stiles said releasing some of the muscles in his face to look in his fathers eyes.

"Well, even if that is true I still have to take Derek into questioning." Stiles' father said before looking back at the werewolf.

"No, as Derek said if he leaves I will die, other people are after me." Stiles said with as much fear as he could put on his face.

"You don't need him to protect you, you have me." Stiles' father said looking a bit hurt.

"You have never dealt with this situation before. Derek is the only one." Stiles said smiling at Derek even though Derek put no effort at looking at the cure gesture.

"How do I know if that is true?" Stiles' father said putting his guard down.

"You are going to have to trust me." Derek said with his cold stare.

"Fine. But I can't stop the police going after you just because I say so, but I can buy you some time. You have 2 hours." Stiles' father said before walking down the stairs.

Derek and Stiles took no time in packing after that, as they got out the house Derek looked down at Stiles grabbed him around the waist and planted his lips against Stiles'.

"What was that for?" Stiles said when the kiss broke.

"It is my way of thanking you. Now we don't have much time, we have to get out of here." Derek said with a tiny smirk on his face.


	13. The cabin

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original concepts of teen wolf, their writers or the actors involved**

**Note: So 7 reviews in less than 12 hours of my posting. So the reward is a new chapter, more reviews the more empowered I feel to write :P  
><strong>

Chapter 13 - The cabin

Stiles was starting to get a bit tired, they didn't take a car because it was too risky and it would be too hard to hide, Derek look unfazed by the long hike and just kept walking.

"How far away is this cottage of yours?" Stiles asked a bit out of breath.

"We are almost there. Stop your complaining." Derek said not even bothering to look back at Stiles.

"We are here." Derek said stopping suddenly.

"Really?" Stiles looking a bit confused not seeing any cabin in the area.

"I don't see it." Stiles said with a huff and dropping the bags he was dragging with him.

Derek did response but headed towards an over grown rock face pulling away the reeds and leaves to reveal a door.

"Oh" Is all the Stiles panted out.

Derek and Stiles walked into the dark cabin, so dark it was pitch black. Derek moved further into the dark leaving Stiles behind, Stiles tried to follow, but he was unable to see anything. Stiles was suddenly stopped by a wooden beam in his way knocking his head hard on it and falling to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked not looking impressed with Stiles holding a lamp illuminating Stiles and the room around.

Stiles gasped at the size of the place, it was huge. The cabin was laid out like a nice holiday inn, it had multiple bedrooms and a sitting area with a fire place and rustic kitchen. Derek was right there were no real modern day amenities, but it still had a gas can stove and there was a generator sitting in the corner, but Stiles wasn't going to bring it up in case the old wolf got upset with him.

"This place is amazing, how did you set this all up?" Stiles inquire still inspecting his surroundings.

"Werewolves always have to go into hiding when bad things happen so my family made this place a long time ago for just that reason." Derek said stoking one of the wooden support beams, his mind drifting to his family.

"Come. Lets get you setup." Derek said bringing himself back to reality.

Derek took Stiles into one of the master bedrooms lighting a lamp to illuminate if for the human teen to see.

"This we will sleep, there are some empty draws over there if you need space. If you need water there is a stream out side, but be quick and if you need that heated up there is a pot on the fireplace already. Now I need to go I have to find the Alpha so that you can be safe." Derek said walking towards the door.

"Don't go." Stiles softly mumbled but knew the wolf could hear him.

Derek stopped suddenly at the door turning around to face the long face on the teen.

"I can't stay you know that." Derek said in his usual cold tone.

"Well I don't mean for long, but just stay for a little while." Stiles muttered out his uncertainty visible on his face.

Derek slowly moved towards the teen sitting next to him on the bed. Derek pulled Stiles face to look into his eyes before kissing him lightly on the lips. Stiles reaction was instant, he grab the wolf's neck pulling him into a deeper kiss pushing his tongue out asking permission to explore the older wolf's month.

Derek opens his mouth to let the young teens tongue explore inside making the teen moan into the wolf's month and responded with a pleased growl from Derek. Derek soon took control of the kiss battling the young teens tongue into submission teasing at Stiles teeth making the young teen moan excessively.

Stiles felt the blood in his body move south creating a bulge in his pant which he proceeded to rub against the older wolf's firm body making a yearning sound creep out of his mouth. Derek felt his transformation taking over, his claws extending and his fangs lengthening as Stiles tongue takes special attention to inspect each one. Derek reached for the young teens clothes, but was stopped by Stiles hand grabbing Derek's wrists.

Derek growled not approving of the young teens actions. Stiles broke the kiss catching his breath before speaking.

"I'm on a limited supply of clothes already I don't need more ripped up." Stile said smiling at the wolf staring into the bright blue eyes.

Derek just smiled as Stile released the grip and Derek gently put his fingers under Stiles shirt and pulled it off leaving red marks where Derek trailed his claws on his skin making Stile gasp. Stile put his hands under Derek's jacket messaging the wolf's firm muscles as he removed the item of clothing. Derek put his arms in the air as a signal for Stile to continue undressing him.

As Stiles removed the shirt, he stared at the hard abs making his tongue leap out of his mouth licking his bottom lip wanted to do so much more. Derek just stared at the lustful look on Stiles face taking in the aroma of arousal filling the room.

"If you want it so bad, all you had to do was ask." Derek said pulling Stile head into his chest feeling the wet tongue dance on his body making moans escape his lips.

Stiles explored the whole stomach of the older wolf taking in everything he could before finding himself at the lip of Derek's pants. Stiles just looked up at Derek's face noticing the approving look he was getting. Stile undid the latch and zip of the pants before pulling it off with his teeth. Derek was very fond of Stiles playfulness in bed and it just made the escaping member pulse harder.

Stile noticed that this time Derek had underwear on, he didn't know when Derek had time to put it on since he was with him the whole time, but he didn't want to ruin the mood. Derek picking Stiles up by the waist sitting him do on his member tracking the entrance through Stiles pants. Stile moaned at the fiction wanting the hard member inside him so badly. Derek pulled Stiles' pants off allowing his member to brush Stiles skin making the young teen moan hard wanting it even more now.

Derek took his boxers and stuck them in Stiles mouth to hush the moaning, then proceeded to spit in his hand and rubbing along his member and tracing the remaining over the young teens entrance. Without proper warning Derek began pushing himself into the young teen, since Stiles was not use to being penetrated without proper preparation he screamed a bit in pain before releasing what was happening. Stile felt good, really good, from the point of Derek entering him to when his length was all the way in hit the right spot first time made Stiles scream into the boxers in complete ecstasy. The feeling was over whelming him as he started to move along the length wanting more of Derek, more of the wonderful feeling making him gasp and convulse, each thrust making shivers go up his spine.

Derek tried to reach for the teens cock before having his hand slapped away growling again at the behaviour Stiles was displaying. Stile spat out the boxers from his mouth.

"I don't want this feeling to end... Oh my God, Derek. This feels. So. Good." Stiles said forcing his head back whimpering each time Derek's dick hit his prostate. Derek started to thrust harder liking the look on the young teens face and feeling himself coming to climax as each moan sent him further to the edge.

Stiles could feel his climax coming as his hips began to buckle and his moan became louder before both bodies in unison climaxed. Derek removing his lip member slowly from the teen while Stiles was still moan from the phantom feeling left inside of him.

Derek felt like he was in heaven, but the whole moment was ruined when Derek's phone went off.

"Hey. How come you get a phone." Stiles said feeling a bit miffed at what Derek did to his.

"It's Scott." Derek looked at Stiles not wanting to leave but he had too.

Derek latched onto the teen and kissed him before leaping to his feet.

"I have to go, but I will be back soon." Derek said putting on his clothes and walking out the room leaving the satisfied naked teen behind.


	14. Misinterpretation

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original concepts of teen wolf, their writers or the actors involved**

Chapter 14 - Misinterpretation

Derek stood hidden in the woods near his burnt down family getting a pain in his chest when he stared at it for too long. Derek was waiting for Scott after receiving his text beckoning him to talk. Scott soon came out of the clearing looking at the burnt house.

"Derek!" Scott shouted in anger. This startled the older wolf, he just shook his head thinking Scott was making more assumptions about him again.

"What didn't I do this time." Derek said being sarcastic.

Scott whipped around and almost fell over at the sudden fright of Derek standing behind him.

"Where's Stiles?" Scott glaring at the older wolf ready to attack at any moment.

"Safe." Is all Derek was going to tell him.

"Safe where?" Scott trying to pry the answer out of the older wolf.

"Somewhere no one will find him. That includes you." Derek eyes flashing electric blue and a soft growl coming from his chest as a warning not to push further.

"He is my friend. I can protect him." Scott eyes turning amber, his voice losing its humanity.

"No you can't. You attract too much attention." Derek said trying to calm himself down.

"None of this would of happen if you didn't get involved with Stiles in the first place." Scott said hitting a nerve making Derek shift grabbing Scott and pinning him to a tree.

"Don't you think I know that!" Derek shouting at the younger wolf.

"Yeah, you should have just stayed out of our lives." Scott shirting, kicking the older wolf in the stomach sending Derek flying to the floor.

Scott growled loudly as he charged at the older wolf. Derek jumped to his feet flailing his claws into Scott's face leaving scratch marks behind. Scott just ignored the pain and persisted to attack the older wolf grabbing him by the jacket throwing Derek into a tree. Derek got up again as the young wolf tried to flailing his claws at his chest, dodging them and kicking Scott down.

Derek quickly picked the teen up and stabbed one of his claws into Scott's torso and twisting to get a greater amount of pain and then threw Scott to the floor reverting back to his normal self.

"It is all your fault. Stile would be safe if it wasn't for you and he wouldn't be hurt." Scott said looking defeated.

The words hit Derek like a sword through his chest. Derek tried to keep his composure, but he felt tears well up in his eyes trying as best he could from letting them fall.

Stiles was wondering around the cabin looking at the books that was being kept there hoping to find something about werewolves, when suddenly felt a cold darkness come over him and his heart ached sending the young teen to the floor grabbing at his shirt hoping it would stop.

Derek stared at Scott with the intensity of wanting to kill the younger wolf, but know his words were true, Stiles would still be safe if he wasn't around.

"I'm trying." Derek said grinding his teeth trying to force the words out.

"I'm trying to make things right. If I could turn back the clock I would." Derek said sadness calming once again feeling like he was making the same mistakes all over again.

"Well, whats done is done and now Stiles has to hide out for the rest of his life." Scott glaring at Derek feeling like he was the upper hand in this conversation.

"If we can find the Alpha he won't have to." Derek returning to his emotionless stare.

"Last time I checked the hunters are also after him." Scott said pointedly.

"The hunters just want the Alpha, they are not here for me." Derek admitted.

"Fine, then I will help you, but only for Stiles." Scott said finally before walking back into the woods.

Derek waited until Scott was out of ear shout before launching himself at a tree ripping through the bark with his claws almost chopping the tree down with one slice. Derek growled loudly making near by animals scatter. Derek fell to the floor clenching his fists till they started to bleed.

Derek felt completely useless, he couldn't protect any of the people he loved, he let a few tears fall before picking himself up and started off on a lead he had to find the Alpha.

This time Derek wasn't going to fail.


	15. Sidetracked

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original concepts of teen wolf, their writers or the actors involved**

Chapter 15 - Sidetracked

Derek was running into an ironworks while trying to out run the police and the hunters after look at a lead he had which almost got him to the alpha. Derek was cursing Scott the whole time trying to find a way out before being ambushed by Allison's father shooting a flash bolt in his direction.

The alpha got away from Derek just in time to make sure his identity was not compromised, but before he left he smelt something familiar on Derek, the young teenage boy that followed Scott around like a bad rash. He didn't see the boy in quite awhile and was wondering why the scent was so strong on Derek. A realisation came to the mind of the alpha as he went to inspect a theory he had.

Stiles was sitting in the huge abandoned cottage feeling rather alone and his A.D.D. kicking into overdrive. Desperate for some kind of stimulus he rummage through the books again on the shelves looking at all the titles to see if there was anything he could use. Strangely for a werewolf's hide out it didn't have any book on werewolves. Stiles was bored hoping Derek would come back soon, his mind drifted to the time he was last looking at the books wondering why he got the sudden pain in his chest almost a feeling like life wasn't worth living. Stile thoughts were interrupted when he heard a bang and a sudden growl.

"Derek?" Stiles called out hoping he was back moving slowly to the entrance of the hideout.

"Derek." Stiles called again with a feeling of panic overcome him.

"Derek. This isn't funny if you are here show yourself." Stiles said with a stammer in his voice fearing the worst.

Stiles suddenly saw two glowing red eyes coming out from one of the dark corners of the cottage, his breath hitched and heart began to panic beating faster than he could count.

"Derek is not here." Stiles proclaimed hoping that he wasn't the objective of the alpha wolf.

The werewolf just growled at Stiles moving closer standing on his hind legs moving slowly soon the animal's face peering into the light to show off its monstrous features. Stiles felt like he was rooted to the floor, he could move a muscle while staring into those evil burning red eyes staring into his soul.

"What do you want?" Stiles shouted throwing his arms in front of him hoping in someway it would protect him.

The alpha moved closer to the point where his face was only inches away from Stiles'. The alpha proceeded to sniff the young teen small growls of realisation being emitted. Stiles swear he saw the beast smile before it smashed Stiles to the ground pinned him down under his weight. The alpha brought a claw up to Stiles chest digging it into the flesh, Stiles twitching in pain hoping to break free but it was pointless. The alpha remove the claw from the chest leaving behind a spiral, just a little message for Derek for when he returned.

Derek finally dropped Scott off at his house after discussing there next plan of action when suddenly Derek fell to the ground on his back groaning in pain.

"Derek whats wrong!" Scott looking confused at what was happening before his eyes.

"Did they get you again?" Scott thinking it might be wolfsbane again.

"No, but something is attacking me." Derek managed to say finally ripping his shirt off to find a spiral scar on his chest.

"Why is there..." Scott barely being able to find the right words to his question.

"Stiles!" Derek growled looking at the symbol in the most heated rage. Derek tried to take off before Scott grabbed Derek by the waist halting him.

"Wait. What does this have to do with Stiles?" Scott now also with a look of anger as his eye flashed amber.

"Let go of me, Stiles is in danger." Derek growled at the young wolf pulling his wrist free disapproving of the touching.

"You said he was safe where he is." Scott almost wanting to pounce on the older wolf.

"I thought he was too, but something is wrong. I can feel it." Derek finally said before taking off not even bothering to take his car along.

Scott wanted to follow but knew better than to get in Derek's way.

Derek was completely Shifted when he reached the hideout opening the entrance to find Stiles crawled up into a corner clutching his chest. Derek ran up to the young teen with burning bright blue eyes filled with anger.

"Who did this to you?" Derek demanded of the young teen not noticing the harshness of his words.

"It... was the alpha." Stiles blurted out still shock at what happen.

Derek took a step back pacing around trying to figure out how the alpha knew about this place and why he wanted Stiles. Derek finally stood still with a shock look on his face.

"It must have been one of us, but whom" Derek said quietly to himself.

"What?" Stiles inquiring what the wolf's plans were.

"I need to look something up. I'm go..." Derek started before being cut off.

"No, Don't leave wait until morning." Stiles demanded feeling a little violated.

Derek started to calm down and shifted back to his human form, he looked at Stiles and pulled him onto his lap peppering him with kisses on his neck. Stiles felt safe in the older wolfs arms as he nuzzled the chest in front of him noticing the same spiral scar on Derek's chest.

"How?" Asked Stiles looking oddly at the scar.

"I'm not sure yet" whisper Derek into Stiles ear.

"Don't worry. I'm here to protect you now" Derek said to Stiles trying to reassure him, but more trying to reassure himself.

Derek sat there for a while wondering if he could protect the young boy, he might just have to do something that will hurt him just so that he can protect him.


	16. Heartache

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original concepts of teen wolf, their writers or the actors involved**

Chapter 16 - Heartache

Derek kept his arms wrapped around the young teen hoping to comfort him before hitting him with a worse blow. Derek suddenly smelt the arousal oozing off of the young teen, his hard length rubbing against himself.

"You almost die. Again. And that is all you can think about?" Derek pulling away from the teen to look into his eyes.

Stiles just smiled at the wolf feeling content in the large males arms, feeling protected.

"Well all this being scared shitless makes me work up quite the appetite." Stiles said smirking at the older wolf which was not looking very amused with Stiles little joke.

"Oh, come on. I have missed you. I want you more than ever." Stile said in a sexy voice rubbing himself closer to Derek demanding friction.

Derek smiled to himself feeling that there should be at least one last time and he was going to make it special.

"Why don't you fuck me this time." Derek whispered in Stiles' ear. The very thought sent pulses to Stiles erection making it harder than it has ever been.

Stiles grabbed the older wolf and pulled him into a passionate kiss, the force shocked the older wolf but just embraced it letting the young teen in his mouth allowing him to explore and take charge.

Derek moaned in the teens mouth enjoying the taste and feeling of Stiles tongue teasing at the wolf's teeth. Stiles proceeded to break the kiss gasping for air before moving down and taking one of the wolf's nipple into his warm mouth. Derek growled softly arcing his head back taking in the please of the young teens ability to use his tongue.

Stiles moved from the one nipple to the other trailing his tongue along the older wolf's chest, completely lost in just wanting to please Derek shivers going down his spine every time he heard the older wolf moan.

Derek's member was pulsing erratically inside his pants begging for release, demanding to be touched. Derek gasped as he felt Stiles cup his member with his hand applying pressure and rubbing the pulsating bulge.

Derek couldn't handle the stain in his pants as he lunged forward biting down on Stiles' neck leaving a large dark purple mark in its wake. Stiles moaned pushing himself towards the bite wanting more from the older wolf. Derek began to caress the mark with his tongue and smiling every time his tongue went over the mark making Stiles' body convulse and spasm, feeling the young teens length pulse at every touch.

Derek broke from the tight embrace of their bodies and moved down grabbing Stiles' jeans at the lip and pulling them down just far enough for his manhood to spring free from its prison. Stiles just smiled down at the werewolf closing his eyes in anticipation of what was to come.

Derek in one movement put Stiles' member into his mouth, gagging slightly at the first. Stiles twitched as each gag made the werewolf's throat constrict on the over sensitive member. Derek started to bob on the young teens dick taking time to let his tongue swivel around and sucking at the tip to earn him deep moans of pleasure from the teen above him.

Stiles started to gasp and shift as he felt himself coming close to climaxing pushing the old wolf away.

"You don't want me to cum just yet." Stiles said with a cheeky grin on his face and the older wolf just growl at him for taking away the member that tasted so good in his mouth.

Stiles pushed the older wolf to the bed signaling what he wanted to do next. Derek walked over to the foot of the bed and bending over it staring invitingly to the younger teen. Stiles removed his jeans completely and hunched over Derek removing his pants in one fluid movement.

"Are you sure you want this?" Stiles whispered into Derek's ear.

"Yeah. Lets make this special." Derek responding.

Stiles stuck his fingers in his mouth letting the spit coat his fingers and then sliding one into the older wolf's entrance. Derek shifted mildly and eased into it signaling that he could take more. Stile proceeded to slide the next finger in, fucking the older wolf with his fingers looking for that sweet spot, as soon as Derek's body convulsed and a howl emitting from him Stiles knew he had found it.

Derek shifted as he felt his prostate being attacked by the younger teen, biting his lip to try and stop the erratic moans escaping his lips. Stiles pulled his fingers one and Derek moaned at the lose only to feel Stiles member enter him. Derek gasped loudly moving his body enjoying the pain and the pleasure that all came with it.

Stiles took this as a signal and started thrusting into the wolf hoping to hit that sweet spot every time feeling ecstatic at the sound the older wolf made, loving the warmth of the wolf around his dick. Derek for the first time in Stiles life started to beg, "Faster... Please fucking me, fucking me harder." Each word came out with a growl.

It pushed Stiles to the edge as he began to fuck the wolf harder and faster and he felt the warmth around his dick constrict and pulse as Derek shot his load on the bed. Stiles proceeded to fuck the wolf with a few more thrusts before climaxing inside of him and collapsing.

Derek started to shove Stiles to one side, Stiles removed himself and a silent moan was portrait on Derek's face. Derek moved to the bathroom to clean himself off before putting his cloths on. Derek sat on the bed and signaled Stiles to go wash up. Derek sat there waiting thinking of what he had to do now.

When Stiles return looking exhausted he stared at Derek with a confused face as he saw the serious look Derek was giving him.

"Whats up?" Stiles demanded.

"I wasn't bad was I?" Stiles continued.

"I need you to go." Derek said with a cold tone.

"Uhmm... I thought I was staying here because I was in danger." Stiles looking very confused to the point that his face started to contort.

"That is not my concern anymore. I got what I wanted from you." Derek snapped at the young teen in front of him.

"Wait. What? Why? I don't understand." Stiles with a face of shock and horror.

"You heard me. You were just a bit of fun, something to pass the time." Derek stared at Stiles trying to emit a look of disgust.

"I don't believe you." Stiles said coldly looking straight through Derek.

Derek was shocked, Stiles saw straight through his facade, but he had to make sure Stiles was not in danger.

"Believe what you want, you were nothing more than a annoyance." Derek smirking at the kid as if he didn't care either way.

"I should be heart broken, but as much as you sit there acting for some reason I can tell you're lying and I don't even need super werewolf hearing." Stiles spat shouting at the older wolf.

"You know it as well as I do, we are bonded some how I can tell exactly what you are feeling, but fine if you want me gone, I'll grant your wish. I can't stand you lying to my face when we both know what is going on." Stiles continued trying to keep himself calm, trying not to let tears flow as he march up to the door picking up his bags and leaving.

"It's for your own good." Derek whispered to himself letting a few tears glide down his cheeks.

Stiles walked out the cabin and started trekking back to civilisation and he knew what he had to do if he wanted Derek back.


	17. Tracker

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original concepts of teen wolf, their writers or the actors involved**

Chapter 17 - Tracker

Stiles got back home exhausted from the long journey, but it gave him time to think. Stiles was planning on finding the alpha and that way he can finally be with Derek without all the drama. Stiles entered his home to be greeted by the shocked face of his father. Before Stiles' father could say a single word to his reappearing son, Stiles fell to the floor gripping at his heart feeling a deathly sadness overcome him. Stiles could not tell if it was his pain or Derek's but before he could figure out hat was going on he felt the flow of tears streaming down his face and he barreled over himself onto the floor crying in agony.

Stiles' father jumped to his sons side pulling his face towards him.

"Stiles who did this to you?" Stiles' father began, blood boiling in rage wanting to know who could have done this to his son.

"Dad, wai..." Stiles tried to say, but the tears and the pain weren't stopping to let him speak.

"It was that Derek wasn't it." Stiles' father once again shouting, his face red with anger.

Stiles' father picked him up and prompt him on the sofa before staring at the now exhausted face.

"I knew this would happen, I told you Derek could not be trusted and you made me trust him and now look what has happened. I'm going to get him and I'm going to make him pay." Stiles father said before storming out the house, gun in hand.

Stiles sat back finally regaining control of his body, panting for air.

"Why does every one around me always over react." Stiles whispered to himself, but then again it was not like any of this was normal and I guess he could understand his fathers feelings. Stiles didn't have time to argue with himself, he got one of the spare cellphones from a draw and began texting Danny to come over and study.

Stiles sat in his room feeling quite fatigued still, he thought it might have something to do with the bond and the breakup, his thoughts soon jumped to a halt when heard a knock at his door. Stiles went to open the door to see Danny standing there. Danny looked curiously at the streak marks on Stiles face.

"Stiles are you okay?" Danny began sounding concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just some boy trouble." Stiles said the words without realising what he had just said.

"Oh, Wait, your gay?" Danny looking shock noticing the teen never showed much interest at school besides worshiping the ground Lydia walked on.

"Oh, yeah. That kind of slipped out didn't it." Stile said looking sheepish.

"You never really showed much of an interest at school." Danny trying to form the words correctly in his head.

"Well, I only really discovered this lately, It all started with this one guy and... Well one thing lead to another. Very complicated. Anyway I didn't call you here to gossip about my love life." Stiles slightly getting sidetracked.

"Yeah so you want to start with chem." Danny respecting Stiles space.

"I didn't really call you for that either." Stiles looking sheepish again.

"Well then why am I here? Please don't tell me you were excepting a booty call." Danny stepping back cringing at the thought.

"Wait? No. I need you to trace a text for me." Stiles looking more shock than Danny.

"A text? What makes you think I can do that?" Danny relaxing only a little bit still shocked that Stiles is asking him to do something criminal.

"I... Kind of read your file." Stiles trying to put puppy dog eyes on.

"I was 13. The charges were dropped." Danny said defensively.

"Well... I know, but I could really use your help. If I don't do this the person I love will be in danger." Stiles sweeped his eyes to the floor trying to imagine life without Derek.

"Okay, but you owe me details later." Danny said with a stern face before taping away at Stiles laptop.

Stiles just look in horror as he saw the results of the trace.

"That can't be possible." Stiles said completely shocked at the username.

"Well, that's how it is." Danny said looking at Stiles wondering why he was so shocked.

"Thanks Danny. For all your help, but I need to check this out now." Stiles said before jolting out of his room heading for his jeep.

Stiles was sitting outside the hospital grinding his teeth to try and muster up the courage to go inside. Stiles just had to think about Derek and how they will never be together if he didn't do this. Stiles got out of his jeep and walked into the abandoned hospital which is odd for a hospital.

Derek was hiding in the darkness making sure Stiles hasn't been attacked yet, hoping his plan worked to get the others to back off, but he was curious as to why Stiles was at the hospital of all places. Suddenly Derek felt a sharp panic in his chest, fear and shock filling him as he knew Stiles was in danger. Derek bolted into the hospital to find Stiles standing between his uncles nurse and... his uncle.

Derek finally knew who the alpha was, it was his uncle all along. Anger built up in Derek filling ever inch of his body as he leaped into action nothing else on his mind besides killing Peter for killing his sister and for harming his human.


	18. Forfeit

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original concepts of teen wolf, their writers or the actors involved**

**Author Note: Sorry about the long wait and the short chapter trying to find time between work and my boyfriend is a troubling thing.**

Chapter 18 - Forfeit

Derek jumped in front of the nurse bashing her nose in with his elbow, glaring at Peter with all his hate as the nurse dropped to the floor unconscious. Stiles whipped around quickly noticing Derek and the grim look on his faces, out of terror Stiles quickly ducked out the way as Derek pounced towards his uncle eyes burning blue.

Peter quickly retaliated and threw the air born Derek into the near by passage wall, breaking the wall in and the railing attached to it. Derek got up and threw his claw at his uncle's face while Peter just dodged and kicked Derek out the way.

Derek was in a haze of anger, not thinking enough in his movements while his uncle just professed lies of not meaning to kill his sister. Derek knew these were all lies, but a part of him wanted to believe, Peter was after all his only remaining family.

"Even if you didn't mean to kill your own niece, you still hurt something very important to me. You put that damn sign on his chest." Derek spat at his uncle.

"Oh, yes that. Well I was just trying to get your attention. I would never think of hurting your mate." The words were like venom coming out of Peter's month.

"Mate?" Derek whispered to himself questioning why his uncle used that term.

"Oh. You are still very young Derek, you can't even tell who your mate is even when they are standing right in front of you." Peter grinned from ear to ear at the confusion he was causing Derek.

Stiles was hiding under a table listening in on the conversation going on between Derek and his uncle. Stiles was shocked, he didn't quite understand what a mate meant in there world, but it seemed pretty important by the way Derek is handling the news.

"Well then it is even more reason for me to kill you!" Derek snarled at his uncle lunging at his throat claws out in an instant. Peter shook his head at the frail attempt of an attack as he caught Derek midair and through him through the reception glass window.

Derek tried to collect himself, dragging his body into a nearby room only to have Peter in quick pursuit. Derek looked up at his uncle standing above him taunting him and as his face regenerated he looked at Derek with a stoic look.

"Look all I want from you is to help me kill the ones that murdered our family, don't you want that too?" Peter trying to look sympathetic.

"Well here is another choice you can make. You can help me get what I want and I won't hurt your human plaything." Peter giving the ultimatum with glee knowing Derek would agree to his terms.

Derek fought with his own emotions, he wanted to avenge his sister, but she was gone and Stiles is here and alive and he loves the annoying brat and wanted to protect him. Derek looked at the ground showing his submission.

"I will help you." Derek uttered out sounding completely defeated.

Stiles was right by the door hearing everything that happened and shock first covered his face as Derek said his last words and then anger, more anger than Stiles has ever had. Stiles was hurt and felt betrayed as he got up and ran out to his jeep and back home.

Derek laid still for a second letting his wounds heal when a sudden burst of pain shot though him, a pain of betrayal and lose and even worse a feeling like the one he loved was lost to him. Derek shot a quick look at Peter as he heard Stiles' jeep start up.

"Oops, seems like someone didn't like your decision." Peter said with no emotion on his face.

Derek quickly got up and tried to run after Stiles as quick as he could even though he was still healing.

"We'll be in touch." Peter said softly moving into the shadows.


	19. Unbound

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original concepts of teen wolf, their writers or the actors involved**

**Author Note: Ok I managed to get this chapter out quickly and I hope you enjoy it and on a side note, doesn't it completely suck that teen wolf will only be back on next midyear.**

Chapter 19 - Unbound

Stiles entered his room noticing that Danny was no longer occupying the space. Stiles thought Danny must have gone home after he bolted from the place himself. Stiles through himself on his bed curling up into a ball thinking of all the things that went wrong in his life. Stiles loved the wolf, but now he does not even know if he can trust him. Stiles for once just let the tears flow, sobbing into his pillow he yearned for that feeling of protection that Derek gave him, but he didn't want him anymore not after what he did.

Stiles quickly jumped to attention hearing a loud thud by his bed room window. Derek just stared at Stiles, eyes filled with sorrow looking completely breathless. Stiles resisted the urge to jump into the older wolf's arms and instead gave him a look of distaste.

"What the hell are you doing here? I don't ever want to see you again!" Stiles saying the quietly with little emotion in his voice.

The words dug deep into Derek sending shock waves into his chest almost sending the werewolf barreling over. Derek knew Stiles was rejecting him as his mate and even with the link being cut the pain that brought was nothing compared to the pain of knowing the only one you love did not feel the same way anymore.

"Stiles... I. Had to. Peter is not giving me a choice." Derek begged Stiles.

"You always had a choice and instead you decided to help a murderer. Maybe my dad was right about you." Stiles snapped at Derek.

Derek chest felt like it was on fire, but he tried to keep his composure not giving on that he was in immense pain. Derek body started moving on its own, moving closer to Stiles yearning for the teens touch, for his acceptance.

"No! Derek! Don't come near me. You betrayed me, you betrayed Scott and even your sister. How could you do that?" Stiles staring down the wolf feeling braver than he has ever been around the older wolf.

Derek could not control what happened next, his body just started moving on its own, pinning Stiles to the wall sniffing the young teen taking in the intoxicating smell growling loudly to tell Stiles to submit to him.

Stiles bravery was short lived as he felt the intensity of Derek body pushing up against his, the hot breath showering him and the smell. Stiles felt the passion that was being exerted and as much as he tried he couldn't help but feel aroused by the dominating male above him.

Derek breathed in heavily taking in the smell of arousal being emitted by the young teen, growling pleased with provoking the response he desired. Derek felt this eerie emptiness inside of him a void that could never be filled, he knew it was because Stiles heart was still closed to him. Derek's realisation of Stiles reluctance to mate made him shift ghosting claws along Stiles skin making the young teen gasp for air. Derek pushed his body closer to Stiles applying more weight on both of them grinding his massive bulge against Stiles body.

Derek just wanted to be closer to the young teen, wanted him to accept him, the emptiness drove him mad wanting to be fulfilled like he was before. Derek lifted Stiles up using the wall to anchor him as he brought the teen to level with his crotch. Stiles tried to push the wolf away, but looking into those burning blue eyes he did not dare upset the werewolf further. Stiles felt a sudden rip in his jeans and a ghosting of a claw by his entrance.

"Whoa! Derek. No! I don't want this." Stiles said in panic, but he knew he did. Derek might have been an ass and completely betrayed his trust, but he was still so attractive and dominating. The thoughts went round in his head making his lust grow, wanting the werewolf even more.

Derek could smell the want, the lust that Stiles was emitting being the final sign of approval that he needed as he growled from the pleasure of forcing himself in Stiles quivering eager body. Stiles hissed in pain from being penetrated without preparation, but his desire overpowered his senses as the pleasure came to him in waves from the large member moving inside of him moaning at each thrust.

Derek's growls came uncontrollably as he moved faster and harder inside Stiles taking moments of pure pleasure to nip down at the young teens neck leaving many marks behind. Stiles hated himself for wanting this so much, but he could not help himself, he loved it, he loved the way Derek just took him like he belonged to him, a sudden wave of ecstasy hit Stiles as Derek's member penetrated his prostate.

"Oh! Gog! Yes! Derek, yes. Fuck me harder... please Derek." Stiles screamed, begging the werewolf to claim him.

Derek only growled with eyes of lust burying into Stiles', but complied thrusting hard into Stiles' sweet spot. Stiles could not contain himself any longer he did not need to touch himself to climax without his jeans even being removed and the cum pooling inside leaving a massive wet mark at the front of his jeans.

Stiles' withered against the werewolf feeling sensitive and completely spent, but Derek was not done with him as he continued to thrust inside the young teen, now thrusting even hard than before. Stiles tried to hold on, but the pain was getting to him until he felt a stinging pain on his shoulder. Stiles tried to feel what the pain was, but was too exhausted to raise his arms, but as he turned his head he saw Derek biting into his flesh.

Stiles gasped, hissing at the pain, but the fact that it was Derek somehow made it alright, almost erotic. Stiles' hisses soon turned into moans as Derek's tongue dance around the wound licking at it sending shock waves down Stiles' spine into his new erection.

Derek did not like the taste of blood, but the yearning of wanting everything that was Stiles overwhelmed him, Stiles tasted so sweet and Innocent to him and the new scent of reborn arousal from Stiles spurred him on with his thrusting.

Stiles did not know what was happening to him, he loved this, he wanted more of this, he wanted Derek. Stiles grabbed at Derek's torso feeling those rock hard abs tensing at every thrust. Derek's member started to pulsate erratically as it came close to climaxing, Stiles could feel it and was just enough to send him over the edge again climaxing for the second time making the wet patch on his jeans larger to the point that the liquid started seeping through the material.

Derek's climax was massive and explosive, Stiles would swear someone shoved a hose inside him at the amount he felt inside him. Stiles watched as Derek road the climax out howling at the conclusion and withering on top of Stiles panting for air.

Derek finally lifted his head looking into Stiles' eyes apologetically. Stiles did not know what to do know, he was so confused. Stiles wanted Derek, but he could not trust him enough to be with him. The mood soon changed as Derek saw a shocked look on his face and a sound of a gun clicking behind him.


	20. Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original concepts of teen wolf, their writers or the actors involved**

**Author Note: So this is the second apex and the end of part 2 of this story and if you would like me to write part 3 make sure I get a wave of reviews :)**

Chapter 20 - Reunion

Derek turned his head slightly to see the sheriff standing behind him with a gun pointed to his head. A warning shot was let off startling both Stiles and Derek.

"I thought I told you to stay away from my son!" The Sheriff snarled at Derek.

Stiles wanted to jump in the way and calm down his father, but before he could do anything, he just realised that Derek hasn't dismounted him yet and his father pretty much walked in on them having sex. Stiles face went blood red, completely speechless at the embarrassing situation.

Stiles' father took a moment to inspect what was going on only seeing that the older man was holding his boy against the wall, he saw trickles of blood drip down his shoulder that is all he needed to see.

"What did you do to my son? Get away from him right now!" The sheriff bellowed gritting his teeth and gripping his gun tighter.

Derek shifted a bit not knowing how to approach this. The sheriff did not see that Derek was implanted in his son since besides the rip on Stiles' low jean area, both were still completely dressed.

"I would, but it would be a bit awkward." Derek indicating to his insertion in the young teen.

Stiles becomes even redder when he notices the disgusted look on his father's face as he tried not to look, but still glaring at Derek.

"You were... I can't... You! Just remove yourself from my son already." The sheriff said finally feeling almost sick at the sight.

Derek lowered Stiles gently to the floor and pulled himself out. Stiles gasped and whimpered slightly feeling the lose, but quickly collapsed on his bed and covered himself with the sheets. Stiles' father watched intently as Derek packed himself away back in his jeans a few thoughts running though his head.

"Damn he is huge and he isn't even hard. My son must have quite the pain tolerance." Stiles' father thought before shaking his head of the graphic images that was populating it and glaring once again at Derek with an intent to kill.

"I told you before to stay away from my son and for a moment I trusted you, because my son trusted you." Stiles' father said with almost a tear forming in his eye.

"I didn..." Derek started before being cut off.

"I will give you one more chance to walk away without going to jail and that is for you to leave right now." Stiles' father sounding heavy with his words.

Derek looked to Stiles helplessly hoping for some assistance.

"Just go Derek." Stiles whispered out, his words cold and sending more pain to Derek knowing that Stiles has made his decision.

Derek sighed and left the room through the window not looking back knowing that seeing Stiles any longer would only break his heart more.

Stiles' father drop the gun on the desk and tried to run to his son before here his voice.

"Don't dad, not today. I'm swore, I'm dirty and I'm tired. I just want to go to bed if you don't mind." Stiles hurt look stopping his father.

"Ok son, but we have to talk about this." Stiles' father said resigning himself.

Stiles walked the halls of his school like a zombie the next day, he didn't feel happy or sad. Stiles emotions were completely numb take each class and just staring blankly out the window, even when the teachers tried to grab his attention all they got were empty stares from Stiles.

"Dude what is up with you?" Scott inquired while taking his seat next to him at the cafeteria.

"huh" Stiles uttered not really in the mood to talk.

"You look completely lifeless today, normally you are all happy, especially when you spent time with Derek. I can smell him on you." Scott pried trying to make the other teen react.

"meh" Stiles finding more comfort in making sounds than confronting his own pain.

"Dude seriously what is wrong?" Scott know almost yelling.

"Scott, I don't feel anything right now. I just watch Derek become the alpha's bitch thing right in front of me, then he practically raped me and then my father walked in on us. I don't know what I am suppose to feel. Ok is that what you wanted?" Stiles shouted loud enough for everyone in the cafeteria to turn and stare at the two teens.

Scott turned red at the embarrassment before shacking out of his shock.

"Wait. You know the alpha is Derek's uncle?" Scott whispered out.

"Yeah I found out last night." Stiles glaring down at his food not in the mood to eat any of it.

"Well, with you being gone for so long you missed out on a lot. Like that Jackson knows I'm a werewolf and Derek has gone missing since he saved me from the Argents last night. I thought he might be hiding out with you." Scott confessing everything.

"I'm gone for a few days and almost everyone knows our secret." Stiles glares at Scott.

"Yeah. Well you know I'm hopeless without you." Scott smiled when he saw his comment put a lighter mood on stiles' face.

"Well Lydia asked me to the formal and I said yes. She will be a good distraction after my break up." Stiles sat up staring aimlessly.

"Wait? break up? I thought Derek was with you." Scott coughing his water out.

"Not anymore and I don't care either." Stiles said sternly.

"Dude. I need Derek to help me stop his uncle." Scott huffed looking shocked and out of breath.

"Like he would help. Plus the Argents most likely captured him." Stiles said not even looking at Scott.

"What. No. They can't, they might kill him. We need to help him." Scott shifting uncomfortably in his sit.

"Can't you just let him die. For me?" Stiles withering in his seat.

"You two were so close and now you are back to the way you were." Scott looking concerned at his friend.

"Well I thought he was different. So guess what Scott you were right." Stiles said angrily before getting up and walking away.

"You are going to need my help to get into the formal, so come by my house later." Stiles uttered before finally leaving the room.

The formal went by smoothly for the most part and Stiles unwillingness to give Lydia attention made her cling to him like a bad rash, until later that night when she said she had to talk to Jackson. Stiles wondered around the dance floor thinking if he was right in leaving Derek, he was trying to protect him after all.

Stiles was dragged from his thoughts when a disorientated Jackson came up to him telling him that he just told the Argents that Scott was a werewolf. Stiles glared at Jackson angrily before bolting towards the lacrosse field where he knew Lydia would be, but only to find her almost lifeless body on the ground. Stiles ran to her only to be stopped by Peter.

"You have something I want." Peter exclaim being very vague.

"What? What could I possibly have that you want?" Stile uttered with fear filling his voice, the first real emotion he had since that night.

"You know how to find Derek." Peter glared at Stiles teasing at Lydia's body as if he was just about to rip into her.

"What make you think that? I have no idea where Derek is." Stiles said plainly knowing full well he wasn't lying.

"You might not know where he is, but you can find him. You being his mate you should be able to sense him." Peter explained to the young teen looking rather impatient.

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you this,but lately I haven't felt him since that night he decided to be your bitch." Stiles spoke with venom in his voice.

"That connection can't be cut completely. All you did was close your heart off to him. You can open it up anytime you want." Peter smirked at the young teen.

"I'm not going to help you." Stiles said glaring into Peter's eyes.

"Oh? You will or she will die." Peter said grazing Lydia's skin lightly.

Stiles was about to submit to the alpha's will till he heard a growl from behind him and Scott pounced on Peter pushing him into the near by woods.

"Stiles go!" Was all Scott said before chasing after Peter.

Stiles knew what he had to do, he texted Jackson to come pick up Lydia. Stiles headed off into the woods to try and find Derek before Peter could.


	21. Gated

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original concepts of teen wolf, their writers or the actors involved**

**Author Note: So I'm not please with the number of reviews I got, but I'm a 21 year old male with the libido of a 16 year old and a mind so dirty it owns property in the sewers. So I guess you could say my dick decided there should be another part :P**

Chapter 21 - Gated

Stiles ran through the woods aimlessly trying to get some distance between himself and Peter. Stiles managed to find himself in a quiet clearing, scanning the area to make sure no one was around.

"Okay Stiles time to find yourself a wolf." Stiles muttered to himself not knowing the first thing about using this 'bond' thing.

Stiles stood in the same spot for about 5 minutes trying to feel something, but he was met with a empty whisper of the wind.

"Damn it. I don't know how this works. Open your heart, easier said than done. Damn werewolves always have to make things difficult and now I'm talking to myself. Great!" Stiles whined kicked at the dirt underneath him.

Stiles didn't know how to open his heart to someone he couldn't trust, but he understood why Derek did it. Stiles was faced with the same decision earlier, thankfully Scott saved the day, for once. Stiles sat on a tree trunk laying on its side and placed his head in his hands.

Stiles thought about all the times Derek was there for him, how he felt so good and so safe around him. All the feeling of Derek made him complete. At the last though Stiles felt a pulling in his chest, a yearning feeling mixed in with dread and doubt.

Stiles jumped to his feet, his eyes closed to help him concentrate feeling where this feeling was coming from. Stiles moved slowly at first trying to get the bearing right, but before he knew it he was sprinting trying as hard as he could not to trip.

Stiles looked confused when he reached the burnt Hale house, was Derek here all along or was his heart just playing tricks on him. Stiles walked around the perimeter of the house, the feeling in his felt like a burning flame wanting to ignite his whole body. Stiles stumped when he reached a dip in the terrain with a overgrown gate.

Stiles slowly opened the gate slowly entering the underground passages moving slowly and making sure on one else was around before proceeding further. Stiles came up to a big metal door and his heart strings pulled with such force it felt like his heart was actually going to jump out of his chest.

Stiles opened the door slowly entering the dark water damaged room. Stiles couldn't see that well in the dark, but he saw the Silhouette of a man pinned against a grated metal gate.

"Derek? Is that you?" Stiles called out moving slowly to the figure hoping his eyes would adjust.

"Why are you here?" Derek growl lowly in a almost disgusted tone.

"Oh, thank God. Its you. Okay we need to get you out of here." Stiles ignoring Derek's last question.

"Just leave. You made it pretty clear that I'm nothing, but a monster to you. Monsters should be chained. I guess." Derek looking away from the teen trying not to show the pain written on his face.

"You know this isn't the best time to have this argument don't you agree?" Stiles said agitated as he finally moved up to Derek their bodies almost touching.

Derek looked down at the teen looking for a sign that would show him that there was still something for him to go back to.

"huh, you really are an annoying kid." Derek breathed out.

Stiles looked at the broken face hanging low above him. Stile felt bad, maybe Derek really didn't mean to hurt him or to betray him. Stiles moved his hand onto Derek's lower abdomen, the touch sent electrical shocks through both them. Derek hitched his breath wondering what the young teen was doing.

Stiles moved his hand along Derek's skin reaching towards his back, every movement made sensations run through Stiles body remembering how good it felt to touch and be close to the werewolf. Stiles pulled Derek forward and kissed Derek's naval pulling away letting his tongue trail around it.

Derek let out a moan feeling quite confused at the display of affection.

"Why?" Derek managed out.

Stiles pulled away slightly letting his head rest on Derek's abdomen looking down letting a few tears fall from his eyes.

"I have always loved you. I never stopped not for one moment." Stiles said before looking up at the wolf with glassy eyes.

Derek was shocked for a moment before a warm feeling fell over him and he smiled at the young teen, he would do more but he was chained to this gate. Derek thought for a moment as he was alone with Stiles in a dark room chained up, his sudden arousal was noticed as his bugle was visible on Stiles' eye level.

"My my. Someone is in a kinky mood today." Stiles grinned at the werewolf as he thinks Derek is blushing, but Stiles knew Derek would never blush around him.

Stiles started to climb the gate scaling the beautiful body underneath him, feeling the rock hard abs and removing the one electrical diode from Derek's abdomen. Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek's waist pulling his face up to Derek's and resting his arms over Derek's shoulders.

Stiles stared into Derek's eyes for what felt like forever before closing the distance and locking lips into the most passionate kiss they ever had, like it was the last day on earth. They pulled apart only short moments ago trying to get their breath back, pant feverishly only with looks of lust peering through their eyes.

Derek's fang shot out and grabbed lightly on Stiles' lower lip pulling it gently closing to himself not liking the distance that was between them before entering another heavy kiss. Stiles slipped his tongue into the wolf's mouth exploring as Derek did the same, their tongue twisting around each other tasting the sweet taste of each others mouths as how the dreamt of tasting for so long.

Stiles moaned inside the older wolf's mouth and this sent shivers down Derek's spine creating a burning sensation trailing the shivers making the older wolf explode with desire pulling away and biting down on the young teens lower lip milking him of all his lust pouring out in moans.

Stiles couldn't stop himself panting for air, he felt so hot and sweat was dripping off him without even doing a single action. Derek only broke away from Stiles for a short moment before assaulting the young teens neck, let out pleasant growls as he lick and nipped at the tender flesh that made the young teen squirm and arch biting down on his arm to stop the moans from exceeding the safe volume.

Derek's harden length was pulsating to the point that the large growth started poking out from the band of his jeans grazing Stiles' underside ever so slightly that only made Stiles bite his own arm harder. Derek pulled himself away from the young teens neck to stare briefly into his eyes, Derek's eyes burning blue in the darkness and a grin that only meant one thing.

Derek assaulted the young teens neck again but this time sniffing and taking in everything that was Stiles, the arousal seeping off so heavily it was like a drug to the older wolf.

"I can't take off my own pants when I'm tied up like this." Derek said with a voice so sexy it could melt ice in the Arctic.

Stiles grabbed Derek around the neck with one arm and lowered his other managing to remove the jeans and boxers enough to free the monstrous cock from its prison. Stiles lifted himself slightly pulling his own pants down to reveal his entrance. Derek's cock jerked in anticipation of what was going to happen next.

Stiles positioned himself so that his entrance was in line with the huge member and proceeded to lower himself slowly. As soon as the member was solidly inside Stiles, Derek grabbed the young teens lips kissing passionately as he jerked his body up forcing all of himself in Stiles at once. Stiles screamed in Derek's mouth having pain and pleasure fill him all at the same time, but only knew that all he wanted was the wolf inside him now more than anything.

Derek stayed still for awhile to allow the teen to become accustom to his size, but the way they go at it you would not think they would need to. Stiles broke the kiss taking in deep breaths as he brought both his hands onto the iron restraints Derek was attached to and started using them as leverage as he moved himself on the werewolves member.

Soon after a few slow moments Stiles began to use his whole weight in each thrust pushing the old wolf deeper into himself each time and harder than even he thought he could handle almost screaming in pleasure at each violent reentry. Stiles soon found the spot he was looking for now making extra effort to angle his body so the large member would hit it each time bring the young teen closer to climax.

The tension didn't weaver as Stiles saw the older wolf in front of him bite his own lip to prevent his own uncontrollable moans escaping. Stiles couldn't take the look of the hot sweaty wolf in front him anymore thrusting himself as hard as he could into the sweet spot forcing out the most primal moan out his throat as he came all over the older wolf's chest.

The constricting muscles inside Stiles as he climax was enough to push Derek over the edge climaxing in the young teen to the point that his seed started seeping out of the young teens entrance. Derek bit his lip to the point that it started to bleed and howled as the last of his climax was ridden out.

Stiles collapsed onto Derek's shoulder only to cause himself whiplash as he heard a exclamation behind him.

"Oh, my. God." Came a familiar voice that only made Stiles smile as he buried his head into Derek's neck.


	22. Resolved

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original concepts of teen wolf, their writers or the actors involved**

**Author Note: Ok, so this is where I will give you guys a little control in the story. I know some of you like my lemon scenes, but as far as my mind sees it I'm still writing very vanilla sex scenes so just tell me if you would like me to escalate things or if this level is ok with you guys. Please review.**

Chapter 22 - Resolved

Scott was following Stiles scent that lead to the underground passage. Moving slowly in Scott was startled when he heard a deafening howl. Scott leaped towards the sound fully shifted to take on the next opponent only to stand in shock staring at the sight of Stiles and Derek fucking while the old wolf was still in his restraints.

"Oh, my. God." Scott winching trying not too look at them directly.

Stiles just chuckled seeing Scott behind him and Derek was still too out of it to even care panting for air like he was stuck underwater.

"Do you guys think about anything else?" Scott demanded trying to move closer while not looking.

"You're complaining? We never seem to find a single place we can do it without someone walking in." Stiles said confident with a huge grin on his face.

"Just... just get dressed. We need to get out of here before the hunter find us." Scott said taking a seat and deliberately not looking back.

Stiles dismounted the old wolf hearing a growl as he removed himself and slowly climbed down only noticing that his legs felt weak from holding onto Derek for such a long time. Stiles tucked Derek's large meat inside his jeans again and stared up at the restraints.

"I came here to rescue you and I didn't think of how I was going to get you out." Stiles said scratching his chin.

"Stiles you never seem to surprise me with your attention to detail." Scott said with a sarcastic grin.

Scott looked up at Derek's face only seeing the pools of sweat and the satisfied grin on his face.

"See what you have done. You even broke Derek. He is all smiley and happy now." Scott glared at Stiles half heartily.

"Don't be jealous just because I'm that good in bed." Stiles finished seeing the grim face Scott pulled.

"Okay, we need to get him down." Stiles said looking at Scott to do something.

"Alright, but only on one condition. Derek you have to help me stop Peter." Scott demanded glaring at the older wolf.

Derek started coming too and with an instant grim expression.

"You can't stop him." Derek said bluntly leaving no room for argument.

"Well we have to try, he will just keep killing other wise." Stiles chipped in.

"You guys don't get it. Peter is a lot stronger than both Scott or I." Derek growled at the two teens.

"What about that bomb we made at the school?" Stiles said looking proud of his idea.

"What?" Derek uttered.

"That didn't work last time Stiles." Scott complained.

"No Lydia said that it wasn't made correctly the last time, but a few of those and maybe we can take him, down. We have to at least try." Stiles looking deeply into Derek's eye hoping for support.

"Fine, I'll help" Derek muttered.

"Now get me down from here. These chains are starting to chafe." Derek said glaring at Scott.

Scott using his wolf like strength to break the cuffs and set Derek free. The three men quickly got out the passage way taking out a goon on the way out, Scott quickly turn his head hearing something in the distance.

"I hear someone coming." Scott whispered to Derek.

"Hmmm, true. I guess you're not a complete waste of a werewolf after all." Derek said smirking at his own little joke.

"Oh, thanks." Scott said not looking pleased.

"Okay then, Derek you'll come back to my place with me your place is way too dangerous now. Scott you head back home." Stiles said looking at the two wolves.

"What about your da..." Derek started before being cut off.

"You let me worry about him, he won't kill you like the hunters will." Stiles commanded staring Derek down.

"Fine." Derek grumbled.

"Hey, Scott what happened to the alpha anyway?" Stiles inquired looking puzzled that Scott was not hurt in anyway.

"Well he disappeared after I through him in the woods I don't know where he is now." Scott utter before all three of them heard a growling that was far more feral than what Derek could produce.


	23. Obedience

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original concepts of teen wolf, their writers or the actors involved**

**Author Note: There were only two real votes so I think I will increase the volume just slightly and see what you think. Review lots.**

Chapter 23 - Obedience

Derek, Scott and Stiles all whipped around to see two red glowing eyes in the thick of the trees, each one taking a step back and Derek preparing for battle crouching down and elongating his nails.

"Now now Derek, here I thought you were on my side." Came a calm voice as Peter walked into the light looking composed, but that wasn't fooling anyone as they all knew he was pissed.

Derek and Scott could smell the anger emitting off the alpha wolf it was thick and made the atmosphere covering in the tension.

"I'm not going to play games with you anymore. We shall finish this now." Derek proclaimed, but before he could leap he was stopped by Peter's maniacal laughing.

"You really think you and that excuse of a wolf next to you have the power to stop me. It takes whole packs just to take out one alpha..." Peter stated while seeing the bravery slow recede on Derek's face.

"Look here. I'm not a complete monster. I'll give you one week to make up your minds. If you decide not to join me then I'll just have to taint that little treat standing next to you." Peter said motioning his finger to Stiles which now quickly coward behind Derek.

"No stop!" Derek shouted.

"One week Derek and you might want to retreat as well, the hunters are coming this way." Peter said with a sinister grin before disappearing in the woods again.

"Damn it!" Derek spat before motioning the others to move quickly.

Derek jumped into Stiles' room holding the young teen bridal style and placing him on the bed slowly. Derek quickly moved away and leaned on the nearest wall cursing his like grinding his forehead into the wall gritting his teeth.

"I can't let anything happen to you." Derek said without even looking at Stiles.

"It's okay, we will get him somehow. Remember the plan." Stiles said before being cut off by Derek whipping around, his eye glowing and gushes of hot air leaving his mouth.

"You don't get it. He is right. It takes a lot more than two betas to take out one alpha." Derek said before the sadness returning to his face.

Derek sat down on the bed next to Stiles and grazed his legs with his finger tips taking in the youths beauty.

"I don't want to lose you." Derek confessed in a whisper, looking down at the floor as tears started to form.

"Then take me now." Stiles said with confidence making the older wolf gasp at what was just said.

"I want you to calm me now." Stiles said looking into the werewolf's eyes.

Derek could smell the young teens arousal beating off of him and he could feel the submission of the young teen it was too much for him as he felt his member throb and tent inside his jeans. Stiles grinned at the older wolf as he noticed the growing bulge, he took the sign and positioned himself on his back propping himself up by his elbows being very suggestive.

"Take me." Stiles beckoned as he ghosted his fingers over his abdomen lifting the shirt slightly.

Derek lunged at the teen pulled the shirt over his head and off his body.

"This is a first. You didn't rip it." Stiles said with a teasing smile.

"That's because I have something else in mind." Derek said looking a little sadistic.

"Last time I was tied up, now I think it's your turn." Derek finished his eyes looking down on Stiles with malice.

Stiles dick twitched at the mere mention of what was about to happen to him or was it the look, the face Derek was giving him made him tense in a way he never felt before, he was looking forward to what was planned for him.

Derek quickly grabbed Stiles by the wrists and tied the young teens shirt around tightly, but before let it rest Derek pushed the teen off the bed onto the floor with his back facing the older wolf. Stiles gasped at the sudden change of position and was disorientated. Stiles cringed as he felt his restraints got tighter as Derek pull on them pushing his foot into Stiles' back for extra leverage.

The pressure from the foot pushed Stiles' erection into the hard wood floor making him groan. Stiles didn't know exactly what this feeling was, but it felt like he was being completely dominated like some toy and as bad as the idea sounded he enjoyed the idea that he was Derek's toy.

Derek could smell the potency of Stiles' arousal and the desire to be dominated. Derek pulled the young teen up slightly arching his back so that the young teens nipples where exsposed. Derek started to pitch lightly on the tender flesh receiving moans he has never heard before, it was making him even harder, he started to lick at Stiles neck getting a good look at the young teens face and it was amazing. Stiles face was blushing red and his mouth agape panting out breathed moans and his eyes filled with desire, he was enjoy it so much.

"Now time for you to get working." Derek said in a growl pulling at Stiles head and forcing his mouth to the huge bulge in his pants.

Stiles without need an invitation started licking at the materiel.

"Wow you really want it don't you." Derek said more sadistic than usual.

Derek pushed Stiles away with the young teen releasing whimpers of disapproval at the act. Derek quickly unzipped his jeans and pulled them down to reveal his erect meat with pre-cum dripping out. Stiles mouth watered at the sight and without waver he tried to engulf the meat. Derek quickly stopped Stiles and just held his head out of reach. Stiles gasped and whimpered staring at what he wanted and looked up at the smiling wolf above him.

"Please Derek, let me. I want to so badly." Stiles begged with a cracked voice.

Derek Smiled as he grabbed Stiles head with both head and thrusted himself into the eager mouth. Stiles choked on the large member shocked at the sudden entrance. Stiles quickly pulled away gasping for air.

"I thought by now you could handle me." Derek whispered looking down at the teen.

Stiles glared back and without hesitation he attacked the large member taking all off it in his mouth and letting it travel down his throat while licking up the discharge of pre-cum. Derek growled at the handy work and let out a few moans of his own filling the room with the ecstasy he felt.

Stiles boded on the meat moaning to allow the vibrations tingle the tip making the wolf moan more loudly. Derek's dick started to convulse and tighten and Stiles could feel what was coming as he started to suck harder on the meat and licking at all the sensitive spots. Derek growled loudly as his climax filled the young teens mouth , the explosion being too much to handle as he removed himself from the meat to have spurts of cum cover his face.

Derek looked down at the young teen and saw that he was most pleased with himself, the white liquid dripping off his face and how he would try to lick up the mess around his mouth.

"You like that didn't you now how do you feel about having this inside you?" Derek questioned as the sight of Stiles made his member hard.

Stiles just smiled at the older wolf with a cheesy grin giving him the okay to go further. Derek grabbed Stiles by the neck and flipped him over pushing him against the floor with a loud thump. Stiles gasped at the motion releasing the moan of desire that filled him at being man handled.

Derek knelled down next to the teen nipping at his ear and letting his fingers graze the young teens dick allowing it to be covered in the teens own overwhelming pre-cum discharge.

"Wow look at this, you really like being treated this way don't you." Derek said with a grin as his glared at the pleasured look on the young teens face.

"Yes. gah... please... more." Stiles groaned and moaned as he heard a growl of approval.

Derek placed his covered fingers into the young teens mouth and let him suck on them and have the tongue dance around them.

"Yes taste yourself, that's how much your enjoying this." Derek smirking at his own handy work again.

Derek remove his fingers to another whimper of disapproval from the teen to coat them again in the young teens pre-cum and this time pulling the young teens pants completely down and dripping it over the entrance and probing it with one finger hearing the moans of the teen.

Derek stuck a second finger into the eager hole and scissoring, stretching the teens hole as he heard gasped every time he pushed the teens limits. Derek removed his fingers and placed his body over the quivering teen and thrusted his meat in making the young teen gasp and scream in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

Derek started to move slowly at first before hearing the exhausted grunting from Stiles.

"Derek... please more. HARDER!" Stiles begged using all his energy to scream out the last part.

Derek growl out with a feral need to please his submissive mate as he started to pond into the eager teen harder and faster feeling his climax pool at the base of his cock. The moans were so loud are this point they swear the surrounding houses could hear the commotion. Stiles legs start to buckle as his climax came close and with the sudden change in the tightness inside the young teen Derek went over the edge and climaxed inside his mate and at the same time Stiles came over the hard wood floor boards.

Derek collapsed on his mate panting for air and a sudden realisation came over him.

"Is you dad?" Derek started before being cut off by Stiles wrapping himself around the wolf.

"No with the whole Lydia thing he must be at the hospital." Stiles said before having a realisation of him own.

"Oh damn Lydia I forgot." Stiles jumped up looking at Derek.


	24. Onlooking

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original concepts of teen wolf, their writers or the actors involved**

**Author Note: Sorry about the late post work has been hectic**

Chapter 24 - Onlooking

Stiles jumps up onto his feet and tries to make his way to the door when suddenly he feels himself be pulled down back onto the floor, his head makes a thud as it hits the floor, not enough to hurt, but enough to make Stiles very aware that it happened. Stiles wrenches his head to the side to look into Derek's eyes seeing the annoyance in them.

"Whats the big idea?" Stiles inquired annoyed, trying to still free his hands from the make shift shirt bonds.

"You can't go to the hospital, not now anyway." Derek said sternly without giving a real explanation.

"Derek! My father is there and if he doesn't see me there soon he is going..." Stiles rambled before getting cut off by Derek's growl.

"Kill you? I'm sorry to tell you this, but other people are already out to kill you. I can't protect you if you keep running around aimlessly." Derek said with a snarl, trying to keep himself calm as the sicking images flood his mind.

"Okay I get that, but then what am I suppose to do? I can't do nothing." Stiles pleading to the older wolf.

"We need to asses the situation. For this whole time we didn't know who the alpha was or what his objectives were and now we do. So we need to think of a plan to get to him before he gets to us." Derek explained.

Stiles stared at the werewolf blankly trying to process how that would even be possible.

"I guess your not giving up on me then." Stiles chuckles for a short moment only to have his grin whipped off by the sad expression on Derek's face.

"I'll find a way, I won't lose you again." Derek saying under his breath too quiet for the young teen to hear.

Before Stiles could ask what the older wolf said, he was cut off by Derek speaking even louder.

"Okay so the plan is I stick around here for a while to avoid the cops and the hunters. During the night I will scout out to see where Peter might be hiding. I'll need you to go to school like nothing has changed, I need you to stay safe." Derek announced.

"Wait so I don't get to do any of the covert stuff?" Stiles said in shock and folded his arm in disappointment, staring at the wall not making eye contact with the wolf.

"I already told you why you shouldn't, now come here." Derek says suddenly before grabbing Stiles by the waist, smashing their lips together and Derek probing the inside of Stiles mouth with his tongue leaving the young teen breathless at the break.

"That's not fair. You can't just make me accept everything you say just because your so damn sexy." Stiles protested.

"Well I'm glad you think that, because I plan of making use of it more offen." Derek said seductively before nipping at Stiles neck.

Stiles moans out and breaks away only to see his dick erect. Stiles blushes and tries to hide the his pleasure.

"You're so cute, when you pretend that you don't like it." Derek said with a sadistic smile.

"Cute?" Stiles exclaimed huffing air out of his nose, thinking that such a word wouldn't ever be associated to him this this kind of situation.

"Relax, anyway I think there is something you can do. That girl was bitten right? Well since the place is swarming with police and I will have very little luck getting in myself I'll need you to check if she has turned." Derek said with a wavering smile to be turned into a stern face at the end of his phrasing.

"Alright!" Stiles exclaimed excitedly hopping up from his spot to bolt for the door once more, only for him to feel a hand tug him back on his shoulder.

"Derek. Would you just let me go already?" Stiles asked annoyed.

"Your forgetting something." Derek gestured to his tattered clothing and his missing shirt.

"Oh" Was all Stiles said stopping dead.

"And take a shower, you stink." Derek said with an evil grin.

Stiles got out some random new clothing from his dresser and headed to the bathroom. Stiles discarded his old tatted clothing full of dirt and rips from the escape and his tumble with Derek earlier. Stiles got into the shower and let the warm water rush over him and ever now and then a hiss would come from his mouth finding scratches and bruises that he didn't notice before. As Stiles was being lulled into semi consciousness Derek got into the shower brushing against Stiles, making the young teen moan uncontrolled before jumping to attention not realising that he didn't know who was with him.

"Damn it Derek you stalker, give a guy a heart attack." Stiles said trying to catch his breath again.

"shhh, I know you enjoy it." Derek whispered into Stiles' ear sending shivers down the young teens spine into another throbbing erection.

Derek chuckled at the sight thinking that he was too easy.

"Anyway I just wanted to tell you. Take Scott with you, I might be letting you do this, but I still want you to be safe." Derek said nipping at Stiles ear, licking at it milking the young teen for moans.

"Oh and make sure you hurry. I want to play with you some more." Derek said finally before leaving the shower to get dressed.

Stiles sighed as the warm of Derek left, but only to realise the discomfort of his already leaking member, blushing a deep red before removing himself from the shower.


	25. Located

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original concepts of teen wolf, their writers or the actors involved**

**Author Note: My update time seems to be slipping trying to get them out more frequently.**

Chapter 25 - Located

Stiles barely got out of the elevator before being bombarded by his father's thunderous voice.

"Where have you been" The old man thundered making Stiles wince and step back into a wall.

"I just got here, is everything al..." Stiles began before his father cut him off.

"Jackson said you are the one that took Lydia to the dance!" Stiles' father bellowed.

"Yeah I did, but..." Stiles began sweating as he could think of any good answers to give his father.

"I thought you were gay, not that I'm complaining since anyone is better that that murderer Hale." Stiles' father said staring deep into the pools of his son's eyes.

Stiles rage builds, it is almost blinding, his face contorts and face turning red as he grits his teeth, now looking directly at his father as the assault builds up inside him begging to be released.

"Shut! Up!" Stiles voice out, drawing the attention of all the hospital occupants and shocking his father into silence.

"Would you stop. Just stop blaming Derek for everything. He has done nothing wrong if anything he has been protecting me the most. I'm getting a little sick of you being so over protective. I know it has been hard since mom died and I haven't been much help, but forcing the one I love away is not going to make any of this better!" Stiles ranted stopping to catch his breath.

"He is a murderer, he killed those people at the scho..." Stiles' father tried to explain before being cut off by Stiles pointing his finger in his father's face and exclaimed in a low voice.

"That was a fucking lie, he never killed anyone, that was just Scott stupid way of covering his tracks AND I do not need you to constantly bring that night up it was hard enough that I thought Derek died that night." Stiles ended lower his finger letting a few stray tear fall from his eyes.

"Wait... What?" Stiles' father said now in a hushed tone dragging his son around the corner to talk more privately.

"So Scott was really lying to me that night?" Stiles' father said more concerned now.

Stiles just nodded his head. "We didn't know who the killer was and we were scared and there was all the pressure to explain what happened at the school and the killer almost did kill Derek, so Scott thought it was a good idea to blame a dead guy." Stiles said looking at the floor trying not to let more tears fall.

"So you didn't see the killers face at all?" Stiles' father trying to process what his son just told him.

"No." Stiles said bluntly, although he did not actually see his human face at least.

"You know I trusted you kids and I could lose my job because of this." Stiles father tried saying in a more calm and collected fashion not to burst out at the already vulnerable teen.

Stiles just stared at the floor having no energy to contest his father further.

"Look it will be ok, we will sort this all out, but Derek is still tied to everything. Seems all the killings had something to do with the Hale fire." Stiles' father said before he got a shock from the energy that Stiles suddenly recovered and stared into his father's eyes.

"If Derek isn't the killer, that's fine, but it means we are still in the dark our last clue was a women wearing a pendent." Stiles' father said moving away from the boy to look into the distance mulling over all the information.

Stiles jumped up and bounced to his father. "Wait a pendent as in?" Stiles inquired his father.

"What do they teach you at school these, day a pendent, it is a neckless." Stiles' father ended off.

Stiles was shocked, it must have been Kate's.

"Dad I'll talk to you later I need to find Scott." Stiles said running down the hallway.

"If you find him, tell him I'm going to kill him." Stiles father shouted after his son.

Stiles ran to the end of the hallway and as he made a turn, he almost ran into another person, til he suddenly realised it was Scott who has a very disappointed face looking at him.

"Nice to know my friend has my back." Scott said scowling his face.

"Oh shut up Scott, Derek was right that was a stupid move. Just you want to live happily with Allison I also what to live happily with my wolf." Stiles said in a matter of fact tone.

"Okay okay, lets try to get past that night, but for God sake would you please take more showers you wreak." Scott said waving his hand at his nose trying hopelessly to swat the oder away.

"I did take a shower." Stiles trying to smell the same thing Scott did.

"You always smell like Derek and cum and arousal..." Scott cut himself off when he noticed he was popping wood of his own.

"See what you've done, now I really don't want to be a werewolf if this happens." Scott said as Stiles began to laugh.

"Dude, if you stopped being such a pansy and did the deed with Allison while you two were together you wouldn't be having this problem now would you?" Stiles said breathlessly as he was still laughing.

"Dude. Not cool." Scott said pointedly staring at the barreling over teen.

"Scott, you're just frustrated that's all." Stiles finally said patting Scott on the shoulder trying to reassure him and using the other hand to whip away the discharge from his eye caused by the laughter.

"Anyway did you have a look at Lydia?" Stiles turning the tone back to serious one.

"Yeah, She is not healing like I did. I don't think she is a werewolf." Scott said staring at the ceiling.

"Then what is she?" Stiles looking rather confused.

"I don't know." Was all the Scott could say.

"Stiles we are leaving." Stiles father called out to him.

"Dude I have to go, see you during the weekend so we can discuss our next plan of action." Stiles said to a nodding teen before heading off to his father.

Derek waiting in the young teens room waiting for him to come back, until he heard two cars pull into the driveway and knew the other one had to be his father.

Stiles walked into his room seeing only the empty darkness, he closed the door and made a sigh of relief before looking back at the room.

"Don't worry he has gone to bed you can come out." Stiles said to the darkness.

Derek revealed himself from his hiding place and instantly grabbed the young teen smashing his lips into his taking him into a passionate kiss, licking the insides of the young teens mouth. Breaking from the kiss Stiles look a bit bewildered and breathless at the sudden burst of affection.

"I felt your sadness." Derek said bluntly.

"Yeah, my dad attacked me when I got to the hospital." Stiles explained.

"And the girl?" Derek asked.

"She is not turned, but we are not sure what she is." Stiles stared at the floor trying to think if he read anything about this.

"Well, I'm glad your back without getting into trouble for once." Derek said pulling the teen into the bed.

Stiles began to kick off his clothes until he was just in his boxers and Derek did the same as they both curled into each other falling asleep in each others arms.

"Stiles..." Derek beckoned.

"Yeah?" Stiles responded.

"I hope your prepared, because I got a surprise for you tomorrow." Derek said barely able to contain the smile on his face.

Much later that night Stiles father got out of his bed still processing all the information his son just gave him and doubted the judgement calls he has made up until now. Stiles' father walked down the hallway and stopped by his son's room, slowly opening up the door and tiptoeing into the room.

Stiles' father gasped softly as he saw Derek Hale in the same bed as his son, but as he looked over the two he saw how happy his son was. Stiles' father quickly retreated from the room and went back to bed letting his son at least have this night.


	26. Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original concepts of teen wolf, their writers or the actors involved**

Chapter 26 - Surprises

Stiles awoke to find himself in the arms of his mate, a smile creeped on his face as he snuggled closer to the warm body nuzzling against his neck. Derek stirred from his sleep looking down at Stiles through his sleepy eyes, he raised his hand to remove the discharge from his eyes when suddenly Stiles snapped up and attacked Derek with a passionate kiss. The wolf was slightly shocked, but then soon took control of the kiss opening his month to let the eager teen inside tasting each other. They both were suddenly wrenched from their kiss when a knock emitted from the room door.

"Stiles I want a word with you." Stiles father said through the door. "Oh and don't even think about sneaking out Derek. I want to talk to you too." Stiles' father ended off with a sharp tone.

Stiles jumped out of his bed and began to pace at a furious rate trying to think of a way out of this, his nerves getting the better of him till Derek grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him onto his lap.

"It will be okay." Derek said reassuring his mate before picking up his clothes and getting dressed.

Derek and Stiles slowly walked down the stairs, Stiles heart racing and Derek would grip his hand telling the teen that he was still by his side, which seemed to work. The two men were standing in front of Stiles' father which was sitting down drinking his coffee leering at Derek.

"Okay. I want answers, since everything so far has been lies. I don't know what to believe. So Derek if you want your freedom and possibly the ability to date my son then you better start talking." The old man said looking completely unfazed by the situation.

"So who is murdering everyone and most important why does my son always come home looking like someone beat him with a baseball bat." Stiles' father said sternly.

Stiles shifted restlessly as he didn't know how to answer the question without giving the whole werewolf thing away.

"Well!" Stiles' father bellowed now knowing they were hiding something.

"Well, dad... uhm. you see... we..." Stiles stumbling over his words before Derek raises his hand to cut him off.

"I guess it can't be help Stiles. I guess he has to know, since I plan on sticking around." Derek smiled at Stiles

"No. Derek you don't have to." The word came out meaningless as Derek already was approaching the old man. "Be gentle." Stiles said in a hushed tone.

Derek moved his face close to Stiles' father's making sure his face was in full view.

"Now I'm only going to do this once." Derek said sound almost inhuman, which made the old man shift in his seat, but kept his composure trying not to show weakness.

Derek started to shift in front of the sheriff, first the eyes started glowing blue, his skin shifted and pulled over his eyes to create that menacing look. Derek opened his mouth and his teeth started to grow with a growl coming from deep within his chest and the hair started to grow along the sides of his face. When the transformation was complete Stiles' father was shocked and speechless, he couldn't tell what he was looking at, but all he knew was that it would be more safer to not be right in front of it.

Stiles' father fell over in his chair trying to escape and shuffled to the corner of the room and propping himself up on the kitchen counter.

"What the hell are you!" Stiles' father demanded breathlessly.

Derek straighten himself up and looked at the old man, when he felt Stiles grab him in a sort of half embrace so he could look at his father.

"Dad. Derek. Is a werewolf." Stiles uttered in a hushed tone.

"A... A What?" Stiles' father blurted out in both rage and confusion.

"A werewolf." Derek said it so calmly like it was the most natural thing to say.

Stiles started laughing in an almost hysterical way. "This is great! No wonder the case didn't make any sense. A creature that doesn't exist is the reason for all the killings." Stiles' father shook his head as the words came out.

"Derek wasn't the werewolf that attacked everyone. There is another one. Its Derek's uncle Peter." Stiles said shyly feeling sick in his stomach, but he knew it was Derek's feeling of disgust.

"Wait? The catatonic that stays at the hospital?" Stiles' father staring in more disbelief.

"Not anymore." Stiles cringed.

"Great! Fantastic! Just what I need. This is a job for Mystery Inc. not a police cop." Stiles' father said waving his hands in the air.

"Well we have scooby." Stiles gesturing to Derek. Both Derek and the Sheriff glared at Stiles, making an uneasy tension in the room.

"So Peter was the one that gave you all those marks?" Stiles' father once again gaining his composure.

"Well. Not exactly." Stiles said blushing.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Stiles' father even more heated now from the half answered questions.

"Well, there was Peter, but also that bitch Kate, she really did hit me with a baseball bat and the numerous times Scott tries to kill me when he is wolfing out and then Derek gets a bit rough in bed mostly on full moons..." Stiles was cut off abruptly from Derek before he even knew he was rambling.

"Stiles shut up." Derek scolded as Stiles saw the horror in his father's face.

"Okay. This is a lot to take in and Scott's a werewolf as well? Whats this about you being rough with my son during full moons?" Stiles' father spoke softly not knowing what to do.

"That is a mating thing." Derek said simply.

"Well, I don't want to see anymore marks on my son got it! Now you two leave this is just way too much to take in for one day, but we will continue this." Stiles' father said waving them away.

Derek kissed Stiles before saying "I'll be back tonight I just want to get your surprise." Stiles grinned ear to ear hearing that.

Later that night Derek walked into the young teens room with a packet, he move towards the sleeping mass on the bed grinding against the body and nipping at the young teens ear. Stiles groaned and released a heavy wave of arousal for Derek to inhale. Derek growl please with Stiles eagerness as pulled out the object from the packet and snapped it on around Stiles neck.

"Whoa!" Stiles began reaching for what was around his neck.

"Is this? Is this a collar?" Stiles said in shock, but found it strangely arousing.

"I thought you would like to be the dog for once." Derek said before pulling on the heavy steel chain dragging Stiles up to crouch level.

"Now why don't you be a god boy and suck." Derek said in a sexy commanding voice.

Stiles instantly got to work on Derek's pants pulling them off and grabbing the base of the cock, licking the sides up to the tip before taking the whole thing into his mouth. Stiles sucked hard on the tip, earning growls from his mate above and soon started taking the massive length deep into his mouth til the tip was brushing against the back of his throat.

Derek felt his climax edging closer at which point he yanked the chain up pulling Stiles off his member in a whimper up to his chest. Derek grabbed the young teen by the collar pulling him into a kiss licking at the raw surfaces of the mouth that was doing all it could to please the werewolf.

"Remove your clothes!" Derek demanded throwing Stiles onto the bed.

Just Stiles removed his underwear he felt Derek pounced on him forcing his face into the sheets, pulling his arms behind him Derek used the steel chains to tie Stiles hands together. Derek push Stiles legs apart feeding himself into the young teens entrance causing Stiles to hiss in pain from the angle he was being taken. With a tug from the chain Stiles soon was moaning again in ecstasy wanting more.

"Please... Derek. God... Move!" Stiles beckoned.

Derek was pleased at how slutty Stiles was behaving it made his mouth water and his dick pulse with pleasure feeling the tight warm around him. Derek started to thrust into the young teen hearing the moans and the heavy smell of arousal flooding the air. Derek's shift took hold instantly he did not even fight it any more.

"How does it when you're the one with the collar and the dog is fucking you." Derek said in the deep inhuman voice that made Stiles beg for more.

Derek's thrusts increased, hitting the sweet spot every time, almost making the young teen pass out from the over stimulus. It was too much for Stiles as when the last thrust into his prostate he felt all the sensations at once, the domination, the bondage, the feeling of being owned and that he would never be alone again, it spooled deep inside him as his climax rushed out in the biggest volleys onto the floor.

The clenching muscles inside the young teen encircled the werewolf's cock perfectly sending Derek over the edge and climaxing inside his mate. Derek pulled Stiles on top of him feeling the cold metal from the young teens bounded hands. The rested there with Derek still inside the young teen feeling his seed run down his cock trying to escape.

"So did you like your surprise?" Derek said nibbling Stiles' ear.

"uhuh, I can't wait for my next one." As Stiles says that a loud gasp is heard from the door.

"Dad!" Stiles exclaims seeing his father in the door way covering his eyes.

"You two need to put a sock on the door or something and I'm not going to even ask why my son is wearing a dog collar. This is far to weird for me, I'll just leave now." Stiles' father quickly hurries off trying to put as much distance between him and the scene.

"hmmmm... I think he is warming up to you. Didn't pull a gun on you this time." Stiles chuckled and closer into the wolf's embrace.


	27. Hunting

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original concepts of teen wolf, their writers or the actors involved**

Chapter 27 - Hunting

Derek pushes Stiles against the kitchen wall with brutish force against the young teens shoulders possibly leaving a bruise in the wake. Derek glides his nose over the young teens exposed neck breathing in the intoxicating smell of his arousal, the olfactory stimulation sends the older wolf into a shiver of excitement as he loses control and shifts into his wolf form. Glowing blue eyes pierce into the eyes of the young teen as he is lifted off the ground so the two could be on the same level. Derek bares his teeth and ghosts them over the young teens neck, grazing the pulse points as each nip makes the young teen moan and his body convulse, arching to get more attention.

As Derek was about to sink his teeth into the milky white flesh, a bellowing from behind him forces him to let go of the young teen sending the unaware Stiles falling to the ground.

"What the hell of you doing Hale!" Stiles' father shouts as he pulls the wolf by the shoulder pull him aware for the older man's son.

Derek growls at the older man not likely the disruption, before getting cut off by another bellow, but this time the voice sounding more pubescent than the last.

"Dad! What the hell are you doing, Derek was just... just..." Stiles trailed off blushing as he realised what he was about to tell his father.

"He was about to bite you!" The older man tried to explain as if Stiles was completely oblivious.

"I know what he was about to do dad and I don't mind. It's not that bad." Stiles said seeing the shock and horrified face of his father.

Derek was still not please with the situation, as he gave a frustrated sigh and sat on the table watching the two men bicker.

"Now my son is a masochist!" The older man said in a harsh whisper shout.

"No that not it, the mark is something special. It's Derek's way of being endearing, it is common for the dominate to bite the submissive mate." Stiles rambled as each word just seemed o make it worse.

"Marking? Mate? Submissive? It seems the more I know about your relationship the weirder it becomes. Are you two like married now?" Stiles' father said looking very flustered.

"Yes." Derek says suddenly, smiling pleased at the almost deadly white face of the older man.

"Well. Dad. We are not married, but a mate is for life so technically we will be together for the rest of our lives." Stiles smiled at Derek thinking at the moment that it was a pretty good thought to have someone in your life.

Stiles' father just stares at the two men and slowly walks away after having more than the shock he was excepting.

"So where were we." Stiles glared at Derek seductively and moving closer grabbing at the older wolf's leather jacket pulling himself up to lock lips.

Scott waits in an opening in the woods, hearing the familiar jeep in the distance getting closer. As the blue jeep got to the spot spotting next to the young wolf.

"Hey Scott." Stiles said quickly jumping out of his jeep.

"Hey Stiles... wasn't Derek suppose to be with yo..." Scott began before turn his head noticing Derek standing behind him and made the young wolf jump out of his skin flinging himself back to get some distance from the older wolf.

"Damn it. You really must stop doing that." Scott huffed out, but only heard the uncontrolled laughter Stiles was making.

"Stiles!" Scott whined.

"What? I can see the humor in it now, you should see your face." Stiles continued laughing, whipping tears from his eyes.

"He is close." Derek said suddenly very cold.

Scott came to attention searching the area for any signs of the alpha, but he failed to see anything amongst the thick trees. Derek just shook his and grabbed onto Scott's nose.

"ey, Deeric wha you doeng?" Scott asks most disturbed at the sudden body contact.

"You have more than one sense, try to use them once in awhile." Derek said sternly before letting go of Scott's nose. Scott just scratches his nose and folds his arms looking most disapproving.

"This way! he is on the move. Stiles stay here!" Derek said before grabbing Scott and hasting into the trees.

Derek and Scott make it to a clearing, but all they could find was some discarded clothes left on a rock.

"He must of shifted. We need to be careful." Derek said sternly looking at the oblivious teen.

Derek started to scout the perimeter of the clearing and Scott did so on the opposite side, before making his way to the discarded clothing. Scott reach for the jacket.

"Scott No!" Derek shouted diving for the teen, but it was too late. Chain like nooses caught at the two wolves ankles and whipped them up into the air making them dangle from the trees upside down.

"Well, well what do we have here." Kate said walking into the clearing.

"I never excepted to catch you with such a simple trap Derek, but good thing Scott is not that smart." Kate said sadistically.

Allison trailed behind Kate glaring at her wolf ex.

"Allison you got to let us go?" Scott pleaded.

"Why? So you can hurt more people like Lydia." Allison scoffed.

"No Alli..." Scoot was cut off.

"No! No more lies Scott." Allison ended raising her bow pointing towards Scott.

"Oh enough of this non-sense." Kate said before pulling out a gun and shooting Derek in the chest.

Derek's lifeless body dangled as blood dripped onto the forest floor. Allison face made a whiplash mood change to shocked.

"You killed him?" Allison inquired.

"Yeah! Now for Scott." Kate said pointing her gun to the younger wolf.

"No stop!" Allison pleaded.

"Aw sweet pea, don't give me that look. It's just another stupid animal." Kate said firing a shot, but not hearing the bullet connect with flesh.

Kate whipped her head around to see both nooses to be empty, she tilted her head down seeing her niece's mouth a gap and in the distance a shadowy figure with eye glowing a bright blue, breath gasping and hissing and streams of saliva pouring from the shimmering fangs that were bare.


	28. Transformation

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original concepts of teen wolf, their writers or the actors involved**

Chapter 28 - Transformation

Kate stared the creature down as it flared its nostrils in the dark shadows revealing nothing but the main features of his frame. Kate raised her gun, but the super charged wolf was too fast and it blindsided her with claws ripping into her midsection. Kate was able to move away in time for the claws not to dig too deep, but the damage was still too serious to think of attacking the wolf here. The wolf glared at the women growling in an almost warning tone and with that Allison dragged her aunt up and they began to run. Scott regained consciousness first and saw a beastly shadow in the distance, he moved closer to the shadow before stiffing when the beast turn around and glared at the boy with those burning blue eyes.

"Derek?" Scott called out seeming a bit confused.

The wolf moved slowly closer, soon stepping into the moonlight revealing himself.

"Stiles!" Scott huffed looking at what seemed like a tormented werewolf Stiles.

Stiles move towards Derek's limp body on the ground, kneeling down to nuzzle his nose in the crook of the neck sniffing gently and then snapping his head up, howling sorely. Stiles pushes the body onto its back and protruded his nose onto the damaged flesh left in the wake of the bullet. Stiles began to lick the wound and each lap seem to repair the surrounding flesh and before too long the bullet popped out of the hole and the older werewolf gasped back to life.

Derek took a moment to get his bearing again before looking into a pair of wounded blue eyes.

"Stiles?" Derek said quietly cupping Stiles face in his hand, the teen responded when nuzzling into the warm of the werewolf's hand. Soon after Stiles just collapsed into Derek's lap and the werewolf form he was caring shifted back to human form.

"What the fuck was that?" Scott said breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"I'm not sure." Derek said honestly picking the teen up bring the boy closer to his body.

"How did this happen? Don't tell me you can become a werewolf by..." Scott could not finish the sentence finding the image of the two together quite repulsive.

"No, it doesn't work that way. I don't know how this happened." Derek said sternly snapping the young werewolf out of his transfixed thought pattern.

Derek got up from his spot taking the young teen into his arms and began to walk towards the jeep. Derek felt a sudden pulling on his shirt as Stiles pulled the werewolf into a heated kiss.

"I thought you were dead." Stiles said as he broke the kiss and gripped the wolf around the neck.

"And I thought you were human?" Derek said coldly.

"What do you mean?" Stiles said looking very confused.

"You don't remember what you just did?" Derek told the teen looking a bit concerned.

"I remember feeling like I was dying and then I blacked out." Stiles said innocently.

"Dude, you shifted... Into a werewolf and you were some badass protective one at that." Scott chipped in getting a very disdainful look from Derek.

"I'm a werewolf?" Stiles asked still feeling very weary.

"I'm not sure, but you did shift." Derek said simply.

"I'm a werewolf!" Stiles exclaimed suddenly getting his strength back and with that he unbalanced himself in Derek's arms and fell with a thud to the ground.

Derek chuckled under his breath at the childlike antics of his mate.

"Dude. Your cursed. You're a werewolf, why are you so happy?" Scott inquired looking rather flustered.

"Scott. Only you would take something this awesome and make it out to be a bad thing." Stiles said as he picked himself up with a smug look on his face.

"Well we are not sure if you are a full wolf, because I have no idea how it even happened." Derek said opening the jeep's driver seat door for Stiles to get in.

"Maybe it was your cum, filled me up with enough to make me turn." Stiles said proudly with a seductive grin.

"Dude... really?" Scott exclaimed feeling rather grossed out.

"Oh. Stop being a whiny wolf Scott." Stiles said puffing his chest out.

"Semen cannot make you turn, only a bite and from a alpha can turn you." Derek said not amused with Stiles.

Before Stiles could even interject a loud shrill scream came from the forest.

"Allison!" Scott said before bolting into the forest.

"Scott, stop!" Derek command with no heed.

"Stiles it came from my families house, meet up with us there. I have to make sure Scott doesn't do something stupid and get himself killed." Derek said finally before going after Scott.


	29. Crimson Aurora

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original concepts of teen wolf, their writers or the actors involved**

**On an additional note, Sorry for not writing in such a long time, life has being really busy. Also as not one of my proudest moments, but it seems like trying to get my friends support in some of my endeavors is harder than I thought. So I'm asking for help on the internet, with anyone that has a facebook account. I have entered into a competition involving in voting for the best picture, on this site each facebook account gets 100 votes to choose their favorite model and you can vote the same person once a day. I would really appreciate it if you could vote for me on . , title: Jonathan Longhurst, I should still be on the front page and if, my votes go up enough, then I might just finish this book and go onto the sequel.**

**Enjoy the chapter and thank you for your time.**

Chapter 29 - Crimson Aurora

Derek bolted his form into the thick of the woods chasing after Scott, leaving the unsuspecting Stiles to his own devices. Still shell shocked and excited by his new transformation, that only happened moments ago, he attempted to will a transformation, but as much as he tried his body would not respond as he wished. Stiles then remembered of what Derek would teach Scott and try to find a anger trigger, something to pull the beast from within.

"Get angry... Get angry" Stiles chanted hoping the words would have some power to will his own transformation.

"Well this is entertaining" a voice said breaking Stiles concentration. Stiles flip on his heel and fell on the ground startled by the sudden audio flux and there stood Peter with an amused grin.

"Oh God!" Stiles gulped.

"Oh don't worry. I'm not interested in you, at least not now even though you smell so good." Peter said pushing his face a bit too close for Stiles comfort.

"I'll just pretend like I know what you mean if that is fine with you." Stiles chimed up, with a squeal in his voice.

"So clever you are, pity it will all end tonight. I will have my revenge and I can get Derek all in one night." Peter said with a wide smile creeping up on his face. Stiles laid on the ground speechless, mouth hanging agape.

"Well I'm off. See you soon Stiles, watch your back." Peter said with an eerie stare.

"My back?" Stiles asked turning his back abruptly and when he tried to face Peter again he was gone.

"Fantastic, this night just never ends does it and now I'm talking to myself again." Stiles said shaking the dirt from himself as he got up.

On the road Stiles saw Jackson's car was parked in the middle of the road while driving to the location by jeep. Stiles stop to take a look at the seemingly abandoned vehicle, when Jackson step out of the shadows, opened Stiles' jeep door and pulled Stiles out making him land on the floor once again keeping himself up by his arms and looking wide eyed at the miffed teen in front of him.

"Wha... What was that for?" Stiles demanded as he got himself up pushing his body close to Jackson's, the two staring at each other, their faces almost touching and then Stiles could smell. The smell was there and powerful, looking into Jackson's eyes and analyzing his chiseled face and felt a stirring in his loins.

"Oh god, am I getting turned on by Jackson? This tool?" Stiles fought with this idea inside his head until he snapped back to reality and step back from the teen.

"Your werewolf hunting friends attacked me at the hospital!" Jackson stated in his usual childish rich boy manner.

"They are not my friends and anyway, what does that have to do with me?" Stiles asked trying to keep a strong front.

"They are always going to be watching me even if I don't get the bite. You're buddies with Derek, help me get what I want." Jackson said almost pleading.

Stiles thought for a moment, he didn't know if Derek could even help or if it was even a good idea, but he needed help if Peter was really going to end everything tonight.

"Ok, I will help, but come with me." Stiles said before heading back to his jeep.

Derek got to his family home, looking upon the burnt ruins of the place he held so dear to him. Derek was shocked out of his trance when he heard a scream and growling within the home and moved quickly to get inside. Inside Derek saw Kate dead on the floor of the home's entertainment room, Allison shocked and crying over the death of her aunt and Scott already transformed prepared to leap into the fight. Derek quickly shifted and stepped into the frame with Scott, they look at each other and on that note began to attack Peter. Derek and Scott both tried to blind side the Alpha, but Peter was just too strong, counter attacking with ease till Derek was suddenly attacked and knocked out and Scott was tossed out the window.

Stiles arrived on the scene just moments after seeing Peter fully transformed. Stiles mind was quiet, too quiet, he could not feel Derek's presence. Out of rage Stiles jumped out of the jeep and through a cocktail bomb onto the unsuspecting alpha, busting into raging flames. Jackson also jumped from the car throwing his own cocktail bomb cementing the alpha's defeat. Stiles bolted to the burnt human shell that was once the great and fearful alpha and grabbed the sides of Peter's frame for the first time full of rage and hate and not an ounce of fear.

"Where is he!" Stiles spat.

"Where is Derek!" Stiles demanded for a second time.

A sudden pain shot through the teen, a pain of despair and as he looked up he saw Derek also looming over his burnt uncle.

"I'm here Stiles, it is ok." Derek said to calm Stiles, but Stiles knew, he could feel Derek's blood boil, the desire and pain. Stiles could hear Scott in the distance begging Derek not to kill Peter, but he knew it was too late.

"You have made your choice." Peter spoke, slightly calmer than what Derek would like.

"I can see it in your eyes, but before that..." Peter spoke almost cough blood up.

"49 20 61 6D" Peter said in a repeating pattern and laughing as if to taunt Derek, when finally Derek buried his claws into the flesh cutting the windpipe of his last remaining family member. Derek looked into Stiles' eyes for the first time and the crimson glow of his eyes. Stiles could feel the joy and the power rushing through him.

Derek quickly retreated into the burnt home, Stiles following suit, looking back at his friends at both the shock and horror of the night finally taking its toll.

"So are you like the new big bad wolf now?" Stiles asked quite cheerfully, he couldn't explain it, but he was happy regardless what happened that night.

It Derek a while, but he finally responded, "Yes Stiles, I'm the alpha now."

"Well cool, so does that mean you will turn into a big scary wolf now when you transform, because, well... I'm kinda into the whole beastility thing, but I think would be going too far." Stiles chuckled out.

"No, no you don't have to worry. Plus unlike my uncle I can't transform to that state yet." Derek said, until Jackson bust through the door.

"I helped you, I demand I get what I was promised." Jackson said trying to put on a brave face.

"Oh... yes I forgot, I kinda promised him we would help." Stiles said grinding his teeth.

"Stile..." Derek began, but was cut short from the intense smell that was given off by both Jackson and Stiles. Derek could feel Stiles sexual urge and he could smell Jackson's, it was powerful and this stirred Derek and his dick started to twitch. The idea was arousing, Derek playing with image in his mind having a threeway with the hot jock and his mate.

Derek moved closer to the jock and grabbed him.

"Wha... What are you doing?" Jackson asked trying not to make his voice break so badly.

Derek grabbed Jackson's head, pulled him forward and attacked his lips, nibbling and kissing, probing his mouth with his tongue. At first Jackson resisted, but then embraced it letting the beast's tongue invade his welcoming mouth. Stiles was struck speechless, but he could see in Derek's mind and the thoughts and feelings made the young teen horny and he knew this night was just getting started.


End file.
